You're The Only One For Me
by Unknown123190
Summary: Daisuke is going to a new, better high school. He's never had any friends or lovers...will that change ? Daisuke X Dark rated for the future scenes of this story...
1. I'm not gay

**1 - I'm not gay **(yes this is a chapter title...)

"It's just a new school Daisuke, you'll be fine," Emiko assured her son in a falsely assured voice. His father was on the couch reading the newspaper, his eyes occasionally flicking over to his son at the dining table, a little white rabbit lying in his lap.

"Whatever you say," the red headed boy muttered with his mouth full of toast. He hid exactly how nervous he was from his parents to keep them from meddling in his life too much.

This time he'd have to get to school by foot every morning. Not that he disliked walking – quite the contrary – but it was quite far and he was born lacking any kind of punctuality whatsoever. The new school he would be attending had high standards and, apparently, were strict with late students. Daisuke wouldn't mind being sent home but…he knew he'd never get anywhere by running away all the time.

Daisuke got off the chair and picked up his heavy schoolbag gloomily. His father waved him off before returning to his newspaper. He could hear his mother crying out behind him as he left, her voice shrill and pushy as ever.

"And don't forget, no matter what anyone says, **you're not weird!**"

Daisuke froze just outside the house, his face turning red from embarrassment. How could his mother possibly have so little tact? Plus, she'd yelled it so loud everyone in the neighbourhood probably now knew that he'd been labelled, amongst other things, weird at school before. Shaking it off, Daisuke ran from his house at full speed, not caring that people were gazing weirdly at him through their windows. He panted as pain shot up his body, forcing him into a walk as he approached the school gates.

The first thing he saw of his new school were two girls leaning nonchalantly against the gates, their skirts flying upwards a little too much under the wind. The first one had long brown hair and a high, girly voice as she talked. The other girl had shorter hair and had somewhat of a more athletic body and spoke in a more casual, neutral tone. When his gaze crossed the girls', they seemed curious and didn't look away.

When Daisuke passed the two girls, he heard them talk to each other in hushed voices.

"Who is that? He seems…nervous," the long-haired girl whispered with uncertainty.

"New student. He did seem shy, didn't he?" the other one pointed out, "He'd better snap out of it quick or he won't be enjoying this year much."

Daisuke shivered as he walked too far to be able to hear them anymore. What had the girl meant when she said that? He got the ominous feeling that there was something he should know.

The inside of the school was immaculately clean and swarmed with students tall and small alike. The floors were made of smooth wood and there were wide windows everywhere. Students passed Daisuke without taking any notice of him as they continued to chatter and gossip before the bell rang; he felt lost and overwhelmed in this new and hostile environment. He'd lived long enough to know that, in general, people did not like him because at first glance he was weird and different. His hair and eyes were red and, as if that wasn't weird enough, he had a small, lithe frame and clumsy demeanour.

The first bell rang; with a start, Daisuke clutched his schoolbag with his hands and ran around the school, looking for his chemistry class. Of course no one had bothered to tell him where to go. He only had a small, hand-written schedule sent to him by the receptionist that didn't include a map or pointers. Some students – mostly male - sniggered as he passed them at a run, some even going as far as sticking out their legs to try and trip him. By some miracle he managed to avoid them that morning and find the classroom a second before the bell rang. What wasn't so fortunate, though, was that everyone had fallen silent and turned to stare at him. And no one seemed very friendly.

He waved shyly, failing to notice the teacher pointing to an empty chair impatiently. Everyone laughed under their breath as the teacher strode to the new student, face red with anger.

"Being rude already on our first day, Mr. Niwa? Well then, I had a nice seat reserved for you next to this nice boy," he pointed to a glasses-wearing boy who was looking back at them with a smile, "but I just might put you somewhere else. RISA HARADA!" he burst out suddenly. The long-haired girl Daisuke had spotted that morning jumped and turned around to face the teacher.

"Y-yes?" she laughed awkwardly, hiding her irritation.

"You go sit next to Hatori and Niwa can get acquaintance with Mousy," he grinned evilly, "I'm sure you'll all love your new partners."

Daisuke, his face now tomato-red, sulked over to his new spot. Risa Harada shot him a murderous glare as she passed him, flipping her hair coolly in his face. He choked and spat out some of the brown strands. The schoolbag slipped off his shoulder slowly and he let it fall down next to his seat, looking down at his feet; he was scared to look at the person named "Mousy". The teacher's evil smile had led him to think that this person would make him sweat.

"Great, now why don't we learn something about our partners, hmmm?" the teacher chirped brightly while setting down a pile of papers onto his desk, "You'll have five minutes to exchange information and then you can all present your partner to the rest of the class. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

"What does that have to do with chemistry?" a boy asked gruffly.

"Well who knows, maybe love will blossom! Chemistry…get it…? It's a word game."

"…" the boy had nothing else to say as he turned to his partner, shaking his head.

Daisuke, his face still a little red, turned over to his partner. The boy sitting next to him was tall and had the oddest color of hair: purple. He was slouched in his chair, his handsome hair slipping over his facial features, paying no attention to his partner. Upon closer inspection, Daisuke realized that the boy was fast asleep. He reached out hesitantly with one hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder, shaking his body slightly.

A pair of beautiful, intimidating amethyst eyes shot open and slapped his hand off.

"Who **are **you? What happened to fan girl number One?" he looked around the classroom and spotted the girl arguing heartedly with a stricken-looking Hatori. He shook his head and sat up in his chair somewhat.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa, nice to meet you," he introduced himself cheerfully. This Mousy boy didn't seem so bad.

Mousy looked over the boy with his eyes before sighing and rubbing sleep from his eyes with his hand.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but I'm Dark Mousy. I don't mind Risa being shooed off but…," he hesitated, "you look gay. You gay? Ugh, stay away from me you hear? I don't want you to infect me," he shrieked in mock horror. The boy behind him, a dark-skinned, malicious looking boy, laughed out. Daisuke felt his blood run cold and the need to run away and hide took over his dazed mind.

"I…I'm not g-," he began, only to be cut off by the purple-haired teenager.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your boyfriend; tell your crap to someone else."

Then he turned around to the dark-skinned boy and didn't say another word to the young redhead. The other witnesses to the scene giggled discretely with their partners. Daisuke's head fell down and he spent the next two minutes staring emptily at his shoes.

"Alright, I'm sure you're all smitten with your partner by now," the teacher called out sarcastically, "Risa Harada, you can start."

The dark-haired girl stood up with a sweet smile, smoothing her red skirt down with her elegant hands. Her sister, sitting behind her, shook her head and sighed as if predicting a disaster. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Mousy Number One Fan Girl to make her speech.

"After much consideration and pondering," Risa's sister laughed in the background, "I have realized that Hatori is a boring person who reads all the time and is still a virgin. I don't want to be friends with him."

Hatori was watching Risa with hatred-filled eyes as the class laughed in their sleeves. Daisuke stared at Hatori, feeling sorry for him. How could that girl do that to him for no reason? Mousy was laughing the hardest, giving Risa a thumbs up. The girl puffed up with pride from Dark's praise.

Hatori politely declined his turn to talk and so one by one the students described their partners. It was finally our turn and I realized I knew nothing of Dark yet. What would I say!? Luckily the teacher asked Dark to go first so everyone could learn more about the new student. Dark stood up and cleared his throat dramatically while the dark-shinned boy leered at Daisuke.

"Well my partner here, Dasiki Nowa," Daisuke opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Dark, "loved men, especially tall, muscular ones. He enjoys anal sex and strawberry smoothies when it's hot. No need to ask him what he thinks of me; what he says might not be kept G-rated."

And so, in a matter of seconds, Daisuke Niwa lost any chance at a favourable reputation at that school. Everyone believed Dark about him being gay and sneered at him. Even the teacher shook his head in disgust and didn't want him to say a word about his laughing partner. When the bell finally rung, Daisuke was drilled on the spot and couldn't find the courage to move.

"Hey look Argentine, the queer boy looks like he's about to faint," Dark ranted to the blonde, dark-skinned boy standing next to him. Both boys left the classroom in laughter. When they were gone, there was no one else in the classroom except a blue-haired boy who was busy putting away his books. Daisuke watched him pack up for he knew not what else to do. When the boy caught his eye he sat up and strode over to the redhead.

"Do you need help with something?"

The boy waited a few seconds for an answer; he got none.

"You should just forget what Dark said. He doesn't have a heart; it's not because he's undeniably popular that you should envy him or take what he says into consideration. Come on, I'll walk you to your next class."

The boy – he introduced himself as Satoshi – did as he had promised and walked Daisuke over to his next class. Daisuke watched the blue-haired boy walk away with a pang, realizing that he was alone again and that Dark was in this class as well. He took a long, deep breath, summed up some courage and went into the classroom.


	2. Princess Niwa

Author : I knooooow you may be thinking wtf this isn't really Dai X Dark is it...it is! Be patient fool!! small line between hate and love okay? (or was it between love and lust...? whatever)

**2 - How Princess Niwa came to be...**

Have you ever wished really, really hard that something would just turn out well on its own? Daisuke did. Every night he stared up defiantly at the night sky and challenged it to make everyone at school love him for no reason the next day. Of course, it never happened and, consequently, Daisuke Niwa was never religious.

After a week of school (which could only be described as pure torture for him), he was exhausted and mentally tired beyond words. The kind of "tired" that doesn't go away with sleep, food or a nice hot bath. His mother seemed concerned but, for once, decided to let things ride out on their own and kept her nose out of it. His father simply gave him a pat on the head and played a game of cards with him each night, saying little. His grandfather, who occasionally came to visit, was blissfully unaware that there was a problem at all.

The second Monday of Daisuke's new school life came much sooner than he would have hoped. It was 8 o'clock sharp and he was leaning against the black fence that encircled the school, enjoying the feel of the wind as it tickled his cheeks. He sighed and closed his eyes, sinking in the feeling of deep, unbreakable peace…maybe not quite unbreakable. Or at least, unbreakable by all except the malicious purple-haired teenager that strode into the school grounds at that moment accompanied by Argentine, another light-haired boy and a swarm of fangirls (which included Risa, obviously). At first Daisuke didn't hear them. But Dark, being the observant boy that he was, quickly noticed the redhead that leaned against the fence.

"Oh hey, it's the queer boy again," he started with mock interest. Daisuke's eyes snapped open and his mind was forced back to the nasty reality that life was.

"He's so creepy," a tall, slender girl agreed, her eyes glued to Dark's handsome face.

"I bet he…like…had anal sex this weekend and…stuff!" a passing nerd yelled out as if trying to get on Dark's good side. The purple-eyed teen snorted and tripped the boy carelessly for his bad comment. Daisuke wanted to walk away but he was rooted to the spot by morbid horror.

"Is it legal to be gay in this country?" Risa gasped, her eyes widening; after which she flicked her eyes left and right as if expecting policemen to come trooping towards them to arrest Daisuke and all alienated with him. Dark sighed again, clearly stricken by Risa's lack of intelligence that exceeded even his expectations. It was Argentine who answered Risa's question.

"Yes Risa, it is. You said you wanted to be a lawyer, right?....well, don't."

And then they were off, throwing insults at Daisuke under their breath. Daisuke was still eerily still, his hands curled into tight fists. The school bell rung, causing him to snap out of his daze and grab his books in his shaky hands. He could hardly read the cover of the book in his hands as salty water collected in his eyes, threatening to spill down his face at any moment. He didn't want to head to class; not now, not ever. He just wanted to live in peace. He might have wished for someone who loved him – other than his parents of course - , but in his opinion that was asking for the impossible. Even asking for a friend might be pushing the limits of godly power and influence.

His math class was as horribly painful as chemistry was. No, he was not seated directly next to Dark – there were girls surrounding him in every class except chemistry – but he was within firing distance and earshot. He could hear Dark's slurs and receive projectiles in the back of his head without much hope of Dark missing his target. Risa was behind him and tended to pull on his hair when he wasn't looking or try to pour things into his hair when he was absorbed in taking notes. The only consolation for that was knowing that Risa was so ridiculously stupid, even Dark had trouble standing her. And that was saying something because she was very, very pretty in every sense of the word. Too bad God put so much work on the outside and forgot the inside. The teachers ignored bullying in their class because in this school, even teachers got bullied. The only people who didn't seem to hate him were the nerds, the bookworms and Satoshi Hiwatari. I knew he was acquaintance with Dark so it was a mystery to him why he would risk talking to him.

The redhead entered the math class earlier than usual. Dark wasn't there just yet, only Riku, a girl named Freedert and Satoshi. He went over to the blue-haired boy awkwardly, fully aware of the blazing glare Freedert threw his way. She was one of the Dark groupies - albeit not such a passionate one as the younger Harada twin. Satoshi greeted Daisuke with a small nod of his head.

**It's suddenly Daisuke's POV because I feel like it**

"Have a nice weekend, Niwa-kun?" he asked as he lay his books down on his desk. Students were starting to swarm into the classroom.

"Yes," I lied skilfully, "how about you?"

He nodded again and watched as Dark stalked into the classroom like he owned the room. I didn't want to turn around so I stared out the window, following one white cloud as it slowly raced through the pale blue sky. I wondered absent-mindedly what it would be like to fly through a cloud.

"Krad's coming over, you should go," he told me briskly. I saw the second light-haired Dark Follower come over, his golden eyes glued to Satoshi's frame. Although Krad had never spoken to me yet I felt as though he wanted me harm, so I ducked out of the way without complaining and sat down at my desk. Risa sat down behind me; she was talking with Freedert about underwear. I rolled his eyes and wished I could end the airheads' rant. Risa actually asked if cotton came from clouds. Freedert was silent a minute before she left, too exasperated to bother answering.

The teacher began his lesson and, so far, nothing especially bad had happened in math yet. I soon came to realize that I had spoken much too soon when I felt a balled up piece of paper hit the back of my hand; laughter ensued. It wasn't a spitball this time but a note. I opened it up reluctantly. It was a very detailed drawing of himself doing *** bleep bleeeep blepp*** to another man. My first reaction was to note the poor quality of drawing. The second was to flush and crumple the offending piece of paper in my hand before stuffing it into my pocket. Dark and his posse continued to chuckle for a while until the teacher finally asked them to shut up. I was near tears again by the time the bell rung – a short and temporary relief.

As always, Satoshi and I walked together to our lockers and then to class. He never talked a lot and answered in the shortest sentences possible; I think I liked that.

"I enjoy the company of people who only open their mouths to say intelligent things. That's why I dislike Dark, Risa, Krad (my cousin) and whomever else…" that was the most I'd ever heard him say out loud.

"Aren't you friends with them? You do eat together at lunch," I pointed out awkwardly.

"Hmmm, you're right," he smiled bitterly, "Maybe I should change that. What do you think?"

I blushed crimson red, taken aback by his sudden need for my opinion. No one _ever_ thought that my opinion mattered. Not even my mother asked my opinion for anything. But he was waiting for an answer, hovering close to me, our eyes glued together.

"W-w-well I…I guess," I stuttered. He grinned mysteriously and slipped into the classroom without answering.

**Normal POV**

Lunch finally came and Daisuke, after stealing his lunch from his locker, sat down at a lonely table at the far end of the cafeteria. His mother had packed him a ham sandwich and the usual boxed juice; the same as every day. Some students' parents were filthy rich and could afford to eat from the cafeteria's fast food section every day. Dark was one such lucky student and today he decided that was something he could tease the redhead about as well. While Daisuke was looking away, he shooed his posse away with a grin. They were confused but left to sit at a table together nonetheless, keeping their leader in the corner of their eyes at all times. Dark slid onto a chair across from Daisuke, taking pleasure in the horrified look the smaller teen gave him. Dark displayed all the food he'd bought down on the table, purposefully causing Daisuke's mouth to water.

"I just looooove pizza, don't you, Princess Niwa?" he chirped as he took a large bite of his slice of pizza. Niwa's face turned an unnatural shade of red.

"I'm not a girl, Mousy!" he retorted as his sanity finally cracked a little. Dark seemed surprised that the boy had called him by his family name with vehemence. No one crossed Dark, plain and simple.

"Oops, PMSing today are we? I'll leave you to that then…want some fries?" he asked with wide, seemingly honest eyes. Daisuke hesitated a long time before reaching out to the fry container…only to have the container snatched off the table as well as everything else that smelled so heavenly good. Dark shrugged.

"Too late Princess."

And then he left to join his table. Risa and Freedert looked over to them, smirks on their faces. Daisuke looked down to his lunch, only to realize that Dark had snatched his sandwich and juice away while he was distracted. He lowered his head, feeling pain shooting up and down his body. He was just so hungry and…tired…so tired…

Ten minutes after he'd lowered his head onto the table and started praying for death to strike him then and there he heard someone sit down at the table again. Fearing it was Dark again, he stood up and looked around in paranoia. To his relief, it was only Satoshi, holding a tray full of food.

"Hungry much?" the blue-haired boy teased gently. The fact that Hiwatari had made a small joke was almost as surprising as him sitting with the redhead for lunch. He merely nodded and watched in awe as Satoshi placed a hamburger and a container full of fires in front of him before putting down his own food. His stomach grumbled appreciatively as he bit into the delicious hamburger.

_I…I made a friend…_

Daisuke looked up and, when he met Satoshi's pale eyes, he smiled.


	3. Im not gay How about you

**Ive neglected to say this before but I dont own DN Angel...I mean, dah, of course I dont. But I dont wanna be sued or something like that so here it is. secret's out. I dont own this manga/anime. I do own this story plot...I think. So dont steal it or feel the wrath of my anger...XD**

**Chapter three: I'm not gay...What about you??**

"Great news everybody!" the literature teacher screamed to the students' dismay, "The student council had finally decided what we're going to do for Halloween. Who wants to know what it is!?" she yelled excitedly, her blue eyes shinning radiantly. Unfortunately, it wasn't her eyes people – boys, actually – were looking at. Mrs. Himiko was a 23 year old part-time swimsuit model with an unnaturally large chest who liked to bounce, jump and bend over as she was doing now. Daisuke looked up at the ceiling, unwilling to give into the shameful act as all the other males were doing.

A long-haired boy cleared his throat and lifted his hand, smiling seductively.

"Oh, I do Mrs. Himiko," he purred, his eyes glazed. The majority of the girls groaned and sent him annoyed looks.

"We're all going to be…in a beauty pageant!" she squealed, "But since it's Halloween it's not just a normal pageant…it's a cross-dressing pageant. You know, the boys can put on skirts and the girls can wear baggy jeans and stuff," she clarified. As if everyone didn't know what cross-dressing was…

Daisuke froze in his seat, dread slowly numbing his mind. Him, wear a skirt!? There was just no damn way in hell. Although he was too shy to say it out loud, Dark seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

"Ma'am, there's no fucking way you or the gay-ass student council is getting me in a skirt, a dress, a tank top or anything else."

He seemed to have voiced the opinion of everyone because many people began to cheer or back him up. The teacher seemed overwhelmed for she quit bouncing and a frown settled on her face. Daisuke looked over at Satoshi; he was glaring at the teacher as well, his eyes throwing daggers. If looks could kill…

"Oh you _will_ wear girl's clothes, Dark Mousy, because this pageant is obligatory and the school has agreed to suspend anyone who refuses to cooperate. Remember everyone, teamwork!" she clapped her hands and nodded before sitting down at her desk.

The girls weren't nearly as horrified because to them it was just like wearing baggy clothes for a few minutes – no biggie. But for boys, who were used to being fully clothed and non-constricted, suddenly having the breeze go up one's thighs and up to one's crotch would be incredibly disturbing and even traumatizing. There were many more details that confused some of the boys: would they force them to shave their legs? Would they have to wear fake breasts? Would they have to put on makeup? But the teacher ignored them and went on with the lesson, not caring that no one was listening.

Literature ended with the ring of the bell and people shot out of the classroom like bullets. Dark and his weird posse had been to busy obsessing about the upcoming pageant to tease him and he felt strangely light. Satoshi walked over to him, his arms full of books, pens and papers. The redhead greeted him with a bright smile.

"I can't believe they're making us wear skirts. Last year we had to go clean up a dog kennel in animal costumes but even that was sane…this is just…" he sighed and shook his head, "the student council is always making us do weird things whenever they have the opportunity. As you may have guessed, the members don't have to participate so they never show up. Assholes."

There weren't any members of the student council in their classroom but he knew the president was an older boy for he'd had a glimpse of him in the cafeteria.

They left the classroom together and Daisuke was glad because it was the end of the day. He would walk home while avoiding the crowded streets and then go to his room and paint for hours and hours until he forgot Dark ever existed. But that was not to happen on that Tuesday afternoon because, when Daisuke was about to part with the blue-haired teenager to go to his locker, he felt a hand hold him back. He blinked and looked back at Satoshi.

"Eh, Satoshi-kun…? Is something wrong?" he asked nervously. People were staring oddly and Daisuke didn't want them getting "proof" of Dark's labelling of him. He wasn't gay and that was a solid fact! Not that he'd ever had a girlfriend. But it was only because he hadn't met the right girl yet, he was sure of that.

"Let's walk home together," he said bluntly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

_Why is he blushing…?_ Daisuke wondered. He'd walked home with Dark before and seemed perfectly natural and comfortable with doing so. Maybe he was nervous about being seen walking with a reject such as himself – and one that everyone thought was gay at that.

"S-sure, just let me get my things from my locker and we'll go."

And so they walked home together, both being unusually quiet. Satoshi was looking down at his feet, the blush never leaving his pale cheeks. Daisuke twice summed up the courage to ask what was wrong but as soon as his mouth opened he deflated and the words caught in his throat. What was wrong with him? Daisuke's house came into view and he felt his body loosen in relief. He could already imagine himself getting lost in his art, painting a place that was perfect to him – peaceful. In case you were wondering, no, he did not draw schools or dark-haired teenagers with equally purple eyes.

When they neared the front door, Daisuke stopped and turned to say goodbye to his friend. But Satoshi was looking away, his face growing even redder.

"Can I…come in? Just a little while. I don't want to go home just yet."

He seemed so stressed and at a loss that Daisuke couldn't say no. Besides, this was the first time he brought a friend into his house – not the first time he asked someone over but the first time the other consented. His mother would be delighted, no doubt, and Daisuke was curious as to what friends did when they were together outside of school.

"Sure, no problem."

All the stress seemed to leave Hiwatari's body at once, like a weight that had been lifted off his tired shoulders. His face returned to its normal pale shade and his hands – with have been balled up into tight fists – loosened and fell to his sides. Daisuke reached out to the door and pushed it open, beginning to feel nervous. If his mother told Satoshi that he was his first friend, he'd go up to his room and off himself from sheer embarrassment. Knowing his mother, she probably would do something like that.

When Emiko spotted her son, she opened her mouth to ask him how his day was (not that she didn't know already). But when she saw another boy his age follow him in, curiosity and happiness welled up inside her. She put down the pot of cake icing down on the counter, wiped some flour off her apron and went to meet her son and his new friend.

"Daisuke! Whose your little friend?"

Daisuke blushed once more and pushed his mother away when she leaned in for a hug. Satoshi, on the other hand, didn't seem uncomfortable; rather he seemed intrigued and sad at the same time.

"Mom, he's not little…! This is Satoshi Hiwatari. He goes to the same school as me," he said even though they were clearly wearing identical uniforms.

"Oh, the son of the Commander-in-chief!? My, it's an honour to meet you," she squealed, glaring at Daisuke as if blaming him for not telling her about him sooner. But Daisuke hadn't known any of this; in fact, he didn't know who the Commander-in-chief was.

"It's an honour to meet you as well," Satoshi bowed his head slightly, "I'm surprised that you know my father."

"Of course I know him, he's all over the television lately. I've always wanted to meet him – he looks so handsome…" she sighed dreamily, failing to notice her husband eavesdropping from the couch. He snorted and left the room, obviously irked by his wife's adoration of another man. Emiko ignored him and continued to rant about Hiwatari's father like a love struck high school girl.

Daisuke laughed nervously and signed Satoshi over to the stairs leading to the second floor before his mother could scare him off. He followed the redhead after politely excusing himself from his mother.

Daisuke's room was considerably big for a teenager's room and immaculately clean. He made his bed every morning and not a single piece of clothing was stranded across the wood floors. There were blank canvasses placed against the north wall while his finished paintings were crammed in a tall pile underneath the wide window. With the white rabbit had a little purple bed in the corner and he was currently sleeping in it, his little ears twitching as he dreamed. Last but not least there was a beige couch next to the desk, devoid of any cushions. Hiwatari whistled as he entered his room, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Very clean Niwa-kun, I'm impressed. I have a maid and still it's not nearly as clean as this."

Daisuke flushed and leaned down to stroke With's flank, smiling as the rabbit kyued and stretched out under his touch. Outside, the wind began to blow and both teenagers could hear the window shaking under its force.

"It's no big deal," Daisuke insisted, scratching the back of his head with his hand. He didn't want to bore the crap out of his friend but he didn't know what to do. He didn't have any video games or anything like that.

"…what do you like, Daisuke?"

The redhead flipped around, his face all the more red now. Satoshi seemed so serious, a mysterious smile playing at his pale lips. With kyued and turned around in his sleep, little paws flailing in the air.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean: what is it that you like most?"

Daisuke shook his head and tried to think of a suitable answer. Satoshi sat down on their couch; his legs spread a bit much for Daisuke's liking, his head inclined backwards. He might have been relaxing but couldn't he do that with his legs…closed?

"I like…I like the color red and lying in the sun, and oh, I love sweets – all kinds," he ranted excitedly, his eyes widening at the thought of sweets. He could practically taste a piece of chocolate in his mouth and it began to water. His mother kept him off sweets most of the time, fearing he may become fat. If there was one thing his mother hated, it was fat people. Daisuke had nothing against them (they were still people!) but his mother stubbornly refused to listen to reason. His father also thought his wife's behaviour was disgraceful but he knew better than to piss her off. Daisuke had once asked his father why.

"_You see son, your father likes to get some when your mother comes to bed. If she's mad she'll make me sleep on the floor and I have to rely on my hand."_

He was four and hadn't understood a word he'd said. Now that he was older the memory haunted him like a relentless ghost.

"Is that so?" Hiwatari smiled wider, patting the spot on the couch next to him. Daisuke hesitated but sat down anyway. When Satoshi scooted closer to him he jumped and clung to the sofa's arm, blinking in confusion.

"Ahhhhh what about you Hiwatari-kun? W-w-hat do you like?" he was desperately trying to distract the blue-haired teen. To his relief it worked; he sat back in his spot away from Daisuke.

"I like red as well," he smirked, playing with a strand of Daisuke's ruby-coloured hair. Daisuke wondered if friends did this to each other; he decided that maybe they did and so he let Satoshi play with his hair, "And I like people who are why and different and don't quite fit in,"

Daisuke, being the innocent retard (A/N: I do mean that in the nicest possible way…) that he was, did not recognize himself at all in that description. He even went as far as to misinterpretate Satoshi's lustful gaze for brotherly affection. So when Satoshi leaned forward and lay on top of him, Daisuke didn't push him away at first. To Satoshi, that was a green light to continue his activities…and so he leaned down and pressed his lips against Daisuke's petal soft ones. Daisuke's eyes went wide.


	4. Stay away from crossdressing

_I know...still not much D x D...people, be patient. ever hear of patience?? it's a virtue. I cant just say "oh they hate eachother and now they magically love each other all of a sudden", very sorry about that. Just wait and like...eat popcorn or something...go party, go adopt a child. As long as youre all entertained =D_

_If you don't remember, last chapter Satoshi went to kiss Daisuke…*cough* _

**Daisuke's POV**

It's not like I didn't like Satoshi Hiwatari – that wasn't it at all. The problem was that I didn't like him in that kind of way, nor did I enjoy having my first kiss being stolen without my consent. Then I realized that I wasn't exactly struggling or pushing him away. He continued kissing me, somewhat clumsily, because nothing in my behaviour suggested that I was dying to throw him off me and beat his ass until he bled to death.

It wasn't until something wet pressed against my lips that I kicked the teenager in the stomach with my knee, screaming and tumbling off the couch to hide in a corner. I was shaking as if freezing from a cold wind as Hiwatari clutched his stomach in pain, his face flushed. He was biting his lip so much it bled, his eyes narrowed – whether he was mad at me or himself, I couldn't tell. I was praying my mother hadn't heard all the commotion. My father wouldn't care even if he heard.

"I…Niwa-kun…," Satoshi swallowed with difficulty as he stood up straight, wincing from the pain shooting from his stomach. I had kicked him pretty damn hard and was regretting it – a little – now. His eyes were like a window to his cracked, pained heart.

I tried to say something but my mind was as blank as a blank piece of paper.

"I don't know…what came over me," he managed to force out. I didn't know if I should go hug him or if that'd just be throwing gasoline into a roaring fire that was headed towards a very big forest. With, startled by the events that had taken place a few minutes ago, had curled up in my bed and was making soft cooing noises.

"Why did you do that?" I asked bluntly for the question was bugging me from the back of my mind. We had known each other for a little over a week so there was no way feelings for me had blossomed in his heart…right? Besides, no one fell in love with me. I was the weird, "queer" kid that took notes in class and was the regular target of paper airplanes and other such objects. I didn't go out on Friday nights or have very good taste in clothing. I hadn't even seen boobs yet at fifteen years old! I was a loser, a freak and a nerd. Satoshi was cool, calm, collected and was often hanging out with popular people when he wasn't with me. It must have been a mistake or worse: a dare.

"I…don't know," he answered with his bangs falling in front of his piercing eyes. I briefly wondered if he was crying.

"Did someone dare you?" I whispered.

"What? No! It's because I like you!"

I don't think he had any intention of saying that out loud; but he did. His face turned to the uttermost shade of red and I could see his shoulders shaking. I heard my mother walk in front of me door and stop, eavesdropping…and then left when she heard nothing suspicious or disturbing. I waited until she had walked off out of earshot to answer the confused teen.

"But I'm weird and unpopular and ugly. I just wanted a friend…," it was my turn to look down at the floor, pain flashing through my eyes. I felt Satoshi get closer and then his hand was placed hesitantly on my shoulder. It wasn't grabbing my shoulder; it was soft and hesitant and I knew he meant nothing but to comfort me so I let him be.

"You're not ugly and the other two are some of the reasons why I like you so much. Why don't you understand…"

And then he was gone. I felt his hand come off my shoulder and when I looked up, I was standing alone in the room. The window had been slid open stealthily and the curtains were flapping in the air uselessly as the wind blew into them. With kyued and scrambled over to me, jumping onto my shoulder and rubbing his nose in my neck. I stared at the window, feeling my heart drop into my stomach. I didn't love him but I didn't want to hurt him! Why did he have to fall in love with me of all people?

My mother knocked on the door and announced that supper was ready. I sighed wearily and made my way downstairs, dragging my feet along the floor before sitting down at the table. I felt empty, lifeless. Who was I to hurt another human being? What gave me the right to break his heart like that?

My mother placed a plate full of steaming pasta in front of me and my father before getting some for herself as well. My father glanced over at me through the corner of his eye and my mother cleared her throat.

"Daisuke, where's your friend? I make some for him too."

I winced and quickly thought of a reasonable excuse. I knew my father wouldn't buy it – he was incredibly observant in that way – but I was hoping my mother would swallow what I told her easily.

"His father wanted him home for 6 o'clock so he left. He said he was too late to bother saying goodbye so he left through the window."

My mother arched a brow but said nothing. I looked back down at my pasta, feeling very un-hungry. In fact I felt sick as if I'd just swallowed a worm. I didn't know I seemed physically sick as well until my mother commented on how pale I looked and, once I was done eating what little I could, she ordered me up to my room and forced me to drink a mouthful of foul-tasting liquid. I was still thinking about my first kiss when my eyes closed and I slipped peacefully into the world of dreams.

_**Later that week…**_

**Normal POV again**

The dreaded day had finally come. Students ran around the room holding clothes, makeup, shoes and stage accessories. Daisuke, along with the other seventeen boys of his class, were sitting at a table, too scared and horrified to bother bullying anyone. The girls had finished their pageant and had insisted to help with turning the boys into beautiful, graceful ladies. They were having too much fun in Daisuke's opinion. Some were probably hearty yaoi fans and wanted to see boys wearing dresses.

Satoshi was sitting as far away from the redhead as possible, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Since that fateful day he'd been avoiding his redheaded friend like the plague, jumping behind lockers or hiding in trash cans so Daisuke wouldn't be able to see him. He was too embarrassed to face his friend anymore so he preferred to let his feelings die away like a neglected plant – even if he had to leave his friend alone and friendless again. Hiwatari was, in a way, selfish for that; he chose to ensure his own happiness and keep his pride instead of helping another in need. You may think he just wasn't really in love but believe me (I'm the author, I fucking know…), he did. He just didn't know what to do or how to handle it properly. There was no way he'd force the other boy to love him for he saw that as something rude and improper.

Daisuke watched his friend with sad eyes, feeling his heart clench in his chest again. The light-haired teenager was ignoring him and pretending he wasn't even there since he'd kissed Daisuke. Couldn't they just be friends? Daisuke often wondered if he should just pretend he loved him back to have a friend again. He found that he'd been used to Satoshi being there for him and that, now that he was gone, it was harder than before to bear the pain and loneliness.

Ms. Himiko entered the crowded classroom and bounced over to the table the boys were all gathered on and around. She gave everyone a bright, cheerful smile and was holding a clipboard in her hands.

"I'm so glad you all showed!" she said this as though she didn't know that everyone had been forced into it, "I have here a list of the people you'll be paired up with. Everyone is being paired up with a girl who will help you get dressed. I know you may not think it's important to win but…the school has decided that the winner gets a super fun prize!"

That caught everyone's attention. All the boys were quiet now, curiosity getting the better of them. Daisuke gulped and shifted in his seat until a nearby bow hit him in the shin and told him to stop fidgeting.

"The winner of the male cross-dressing pageant gets a free trip to a vacation resort on a big island with four other students of his choice! Three days, all expenses paid, all the freedom you could wish for," she winked and everyone knew what she meant. Instantly all the boys were chattering about how to turn themselves into the most convincing girl possible. Someone even asked if he could do a bathing suit appearance. The teacher seemed pleased by everyone's enthusiasm and began to name out everyone's partners. Satoshi was paired with Freedert and Argentine with Riku. Dark, as pompous-looking as ever, was paired with a curious-looking girl named Towa who smiled at him but didn't seem smitten with him at all. Dark looked very displeased about that. Daisuke wanted to laugh; someone was finally saying no to Dark.

"And Daisuke you'll be paired up with Risa. I think that's all," she said as she went over the list again. Daisuke was frozen in his seat and he heard Dark snicker, saying something about going crazy and him wanting to off himself by the end of the day.

The girls came in and Daisuke saw Risa coming over to him with a disappointed look on her face. She was holding a bright yellow makeup kit and a huge bag probably filled with clothes and other girly accessories. Riku patted her sister's back before skipping over to a smirking Argentine. It was clear that he wanted to win and that he would be bringing four girls to the resort. Or, maybe three girls plus Dark.

"Just so you know, it was a random draw," Risa sniffed as she reached Daisuke. He nodded and stayed silent.

Risa took out a purple dress from her bag as well as purple heels – which were frighteningly high – and headband. Risa stared at him up and down for a while before ordering him to strip down to his boxers in front of everyone. Daisuke blushed and was hit with a hairdryer when he didn't strip fast enough for Risa. And so he took off his white school shirt before shakily wiggling out of his pants, letting them drop to his ankles. He stepped out of them and suddenly felt like everyone was looking at him, including Dark.

"Well look at that, Princess Niwa has got quite a nice body," a boy whispered with hate. What confused Daisuke was that, behind that hateful tone was a note of confusion and admiration. What was going on?

"Hmmm, yeah, he's probably good at giving head too," it was Dark who talked now, "Too bad it'd be friggen' disgusting to have his mouth anywhere near me. Probably infected dozens of poor, innocent men by now-"

"I'M NOT GAY YOU PRICK, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone stared at him with pure shock written across their foreheads. He was facing the entire class, face flushed, hands curled into tight fists and muscles bunched as if ready to spring onto someone. Dark's eyes, for once, did express awe and he seemed to be holding his breath as if thinking the same thing over and over in his head: "what the hell just happened?".

And slowly people returned to their activities, taking great care not to come anywhere near Daisuke. Risa, being the avid fan girl that she was, was completely horrified that Daisuke had dared talk to her precious Dark in that tone that she began to pull his hair out with a comb and making the corset of the dress so tight that he couldn't breathe without it being painful. She forced him into the heels aggressively and tied the straps tight so they dig into the young boy's pale skin. Then there was the makeup. She lifted a brush slowly, dipped it in powder and slowly inched it towards the horrified teenager's face.

What Risa didn't realize was that she was quite a natural at putting on makeup and making herself pretty. So while she was distracted by her anger towards him her hands were working automatically. If she had thought about for a second (although she'd have to have a brain then right? Oh well…) she would have gotten her revenge by messing up his whole makeover. But Risa was stupid and so when she was finished, and the wig had been pulled over Daisuke's head, he looked like a girl. A very pretty girl. Maybe even a hot girl. Risa stared at him, her mouth agape and her pride going into overload. All she think was "DESTROY COMPETITION".

Daisuke stared at himself in the mirror, eyes wide. Risa had picked out a blonde wig for him and the long, silky locks cascaded down his back like ribbons. The curls weren't exaggerated but they seemed alive and bright.

"Geez, I'd date myself," he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head with one hand. Risa was petrified and unconsciously nodded. He was ready and just in time too; Ms. Himiko came in and ordered all the boys to get into a single file line in front of her without pushing, shoving or cat-fighting. When everyone was in line, she passed out a piece of paper to everyone and asked them to write their real names and their made-up girl name on it. Daisuke frowned, trying to find a girl name that resembled his own just a little…

_Dai_, he scribbled onto the piece of paper. (A/N: there's seriously no other name in Japanese that starts with D.) Ms. Himiko snatched it out of his hand and walked out of the room, expecting us to follow.

There weren't just the girls and the students from the other grades; they had invited some parents as well. Thankfully Daisuke's mom had thought it to be a joke and wasn't there. But the room was packed and the teachers were passing out refreshments and snacks. Daisuke wasn't the only one to be suddenly very nervous; he saw Satoshi look at the floor and shut his legs shut completely in his shirt skirt that showed off surprisingly strong, limber legs. The girls had put some kind of sticky substance on the boys' legs so it would look as though they were shaved.

"Okay, let's start the pageant!" Ms. Himiko had snuck up to the microphone in the middle of the stage and smiled down at the crowd. It wasn't a mystery anymore who had suggested the pageant to the student council, "The first contestant is a lovely young lass named Sakae. She likes long walks on the beach and smelling sunflower."

Saehara, one of the boys in my class, strutted onto the stage like a true pageant queen ready to win. He lifted one leg up, causing his skirt to ride up awfully high on his thighs, and blew a kiss at the student council (a.k.a the judging panel). The students clapped and a few girls whistled in excitement. The yaoi fans were becoming more and more clear.

"Thank you Sakae, you can return in the arms of your beloved now!" Ms. Himiko was getting awfully caught up in all the excitement, "Next is Sayomi. She enjoys eating candy – but not too much, she's delicate about her figure! – and likes being kissed in the neck."

Satoshi was pushed into stage and he slugged over to the center of the stage, face flushed and his hands desperately trying to pull the skirt down so it would hide more of his legs. The last part had obviously thrown him off mental balance but Ms. Himiko ignored his discomfort. There was a large amount of cheering from the girls down below and Satoshi was almost running when it was time to get off the stage. Ms. Himiko said goodbye to Hiwatari and introduced another dozen or so students until there was no one left but Daisuke, Dark and Argentine. Dark was busy talking with Argentine and hadn't, in the whole time, so much as glanced at Daisuke.

"Now our next contestant is none other than the sexy, slutty Dark…ette! She enjoys fornicating in all places except in conventional places and prefers tampons over pads. Everyone give her a warm welcome!"

Dark walked onto the stage just like Saehara: like he owned the place. Then again, he might as well have. Everyone cheered madly and whistled as he pushed up his dress seductively and hooked his hand into the corset of his dress, pretending to lower it a little. He gave the crowd a girly but still infuriatingly sexy smile. Even Ms. Himiko seemed to fall in love with the man. He took an unusually long amount of time on the stage, feeding off the admiration of his fans. Daisuke felt his heart plummet again for he knew no one would cheer for him. After all, he was…Daisuke. Plain old Daisuke. When Dark disappeared it was Argentine's turn and finally it was Daisuke's.

"Last but not least, Dai! She enjoys…uh…wearing colourful socks and reading books under the warm sunlight. Everyone…yeah…clap, or something," she sounded detached and uninterested all of a sudden.

Daisuke stumbled onto the stage, blushing madly and fumbling with the hem of his dress. The spotlight blinded him and he almost tripped again on his way to the center of the stage. No one was reacting. Not a breath, not a whisper. He stared down at his feet – which were throbbing painfully from the too-tight shoes – and willed himself to disappear at that moment. Then someone talked.

"Whoa, that's…a real girl? She's amazing," a boy whispered with love-struck eyes. Daisuke's eyes shot open and he stared at the crowd that suddenly erupted in comments and shouts.

"Isn't that an all-boy pageant? No fair! The boys are just going to lose," a girl pouted.

"Ms. Himiko, that girl's cheating! That's not a boy it's a girl."

And suddenly all the girls were glaring at him while the boys were smiling seductively up at him. Daisuke opened his mouth to contest but Ms. Himiko cut him off as she unfolded the pieces of paper they'd filled out earlier.

"No no, the boys all write their real names on a piece of paper. Dai, Dai, where are you…? Oh! There…what's this? There's only "Dai" written here. Young lady! Get off the stage, that's cheating. This is for boys only."

Daisuke watched in horror as the teacher shooed him off the stage and the girls supported her decision. He saw Risa stand in the crowd and she said nothing; she simply watched with a sweet smile adorning her face. Riku was frowning as if recognizing him a little and he could see that Satoshi's eyes were wide open as he saw his friend being accused of being a real girl.

"N-no! It's me…A boy…my name is-"

"Get off!" It was Risa who had yelled and thrown her shoe at Daisuke's head. He ducked just in time but the shoe caused him to lose his balance and topple off the stage clumsily. He heard the whispers of the crowd even more now and the judging panel scrapping his name off the list. Why did this happen? Whatever he did he was always…different.

He sat up and stood next to the curtains, hidden from view but still able to hear what was going on. The judges deliberated for a few minutes and the participants were called back up on the stage. There was a wave of applause before the student council president stood up, clearing his throat as if about to decide of something important. The crowd fell silent.

"The winner of the all-male cross-dressing pageant is none other than…Dark Mousy!"

When he heard the dark-haired teen begin to boast about his win, Daisuke slipped out of the room and ran out of the room, neglecting to take off his dress, shoes or makeup.

**Yay chapter four done...Ive neglected my homework in order to write but wtv, school is bawring anyway except for lunch, breaks and after school. If you have any ideas how to make the story better, please do tell. I cant promise anything but it may miraculously happen. so try haha**


	5. Princess Niwa and Prince Dark

**New chapter again...I know they're not very long but I got homework and I share the computer wth my mom so I cant write too much per night. There will just be more of em =D Hope you enjoy, avid reader. Whoever you are, thank you for reading!! unless youre a pedophile or a rapist, then you can just go away and go fuck yourself. **

**Happy holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im gunna shop until i die while on vacation =)**

**Chapter 5 - Princess Niwa and Prince Dark**

The shouts, claps and cheers faded away as Daisuke ran like a wild animal away from the stage and the crowd of hungry yaoi fans and other such people. The shoes were surprisingly painful and he couldn't help but wonder how girls could stand to walk around in them for hours at a time. He found out that it was a bad idea to run for it was painful to pant inside the tight corset and as sweat accumulated over his brow, it stuck to the artificial hairs of his wig. All in all he felt pretty disgruntled by the time he made it outside and sat down in the cool grass, taking pleasure in the slight breeze. The sun was up high in the sky and shone like a bright light up in the flawlessly blue sky. He thought of going home at once but he decided to stick around until the commotion went down and he could go change back into his regular clothes.

What bothered him? Was it being taken for a girl? That was the whole point of the pageant of course but…if people thought he was a real girl, didn't that mean his face and body actually looked like a girl's? He wanted to curse God for giving him this body at birth. Or maybe he should have been a girl. Would he be attractive then? Popular?...loved?

The noise suddenly came to be outside. Daisuke lifted his head, blonde curls falling into his face, and watched a group of students exit the school building in a wave of noise, laughter and cheers. It didn't take a genius to know who was at the center of this saturated mass of adoring fan-people; the evil, insensitive, always handsome-looking Dark Mousy. Daisuke got to his feet and shuffled over to a tall oak tree, leaning against the bark and hoping that he was hidden well enough. The fact that he still looked like a girl didn't cross his mind whatsoever.

"Who was that girl from the pageant earlier? I wouldn't mind getting her phone number," it was Krad who had uttered those words. Daisuke felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Why did he have to look so damn…girly!?

"Yeah but if there was such a pretty girl in school, I'd know," Dark answered curtly. He sounded both confused and egoistical. Daisuke willed himself to shrink to the size of a blade of grass and disappear from everyone's view, especially when he saw Satoshi striding behind the group, a tight smile on his face.

"Oh she wasn't that pretty, come on!" Risa was smouldering, clutching onto Dark's arm like a leech. He laughed nervously and tried to shoo her off, discretely at first, but soon enough he was elbowing her violently and cursing under his breath. She smiled and pretended nothing was happening. Daisuke laughed, unable to contain himself. Big, big mistake; the entire group turned to look at him, eyes wide with curiosity.

Daisuke lifted his head, aware of the dozen pair of eyes glued to him, including Satoshi's. The wind lifted his hair and his dress and he saw a couple of boys smile perversely. This couldn't be happening, Daisuke thought…right? All he had to do was wear a wig and all of a sudden he was attractive? To boys of course, but still.

"Hey that's her!" Argentine exclaimed, a smile forming on his face as well. Riku was narrowing her eyes again and Risa looked positively distraught and furious beyond words. Dark smirked and waved his hand.

"Hey, girl, come join us! Everyone is just dying to meet you," the purple-haired teen shouted, effectively knocking Risa away from him. She fell to the ground and began to whine, crying and hitting Dark with her small fists; he ignored her completely. She might have been too mad to think of ratting out Daisuke or she might have been afraid to have everyone know that she knew it was Daisuke all along and didn't say anything at first. Whichever it was, as Daisuke walked over slowly, she kept her mouth tightly shut.

As soon as he was close enough, Dark yanked him forward by his wrist and pulled him tightly against the older teenager's firm body. Daisuke felt his cheek being pressed against a strong chest and couldn't help but think that the strong, musky scent was positively entrancing. For just a heartbeat he understood why girls liked him so much…wait, why had he thought that!? A hand snaked around his waist and he was pressed against the other's body even tighter.

"We're heading out, wanna come?" he whispered in a deep, throaty voice in Daisuke's ear. The redhead shivered involuntarily; that is, until he saw Satoshi out of the corner of his eye. The blue-haired boy's eyes were wide with anger and jealousy. He was biting his lip once more.

This is wrong. I pushed Satoshi away and yet…this isn't fair to him. It's not fair to him at all. That's what Daisuke thought before Dark shook him a little, disturbed by his lack of answer. Everyone was staring directly at Daisuke, Riku still looking puzzled and thoughtful. Risa just stood there, unable to do anything.

"I…I-I don't k-know," he stuttered and flushed some more.

"Oh are you shy?" Dark smirked again, "well then, it can just be the two of us. People of my weird posse…flock…type thing!" he turned to his admirers and put a hand to his heart as if making a very important speech, "Leave us now! (I'll call you tonight Argentine…you too Krad…no Risa, not you…yes I'm sure…yes…hey, stop…shut up!...fine, cry, I don't care.)"

And so the dozen or so students left us, the boys groaning with disappointment (except for Satoshi; he was dragging his feet on the ground, eyes narrowed and shoulders shaking suspiciously) and the girls glaring openly at Daisuke. The flipped their hair and lifted their skirts as if trying to make some kind of point. Dark ignored them and it seemed that he was all eyes on the mysterious beauty that had magically appeared in front of him like an angel. Daisuke felt his feet throb even more in the stuffy shoes and cringed inwardly.

"So, Princess," Daisuke froze when he heard the nickname. Of course, he'd wrongly assumed it to be the same as the teasing nickname he was given and school, not noticing the husky, affectionate spin Dark gave to his words, "Where do you want me to carry you off to?"

(A/N: this had been bothering me…if you're thinking "but he has no boobs, isn't it obvious he's NOT a girl?". Well, there are some pretty flat girls out there, and even so, this is fiction. FICTION. Things that do not really exist. So yeah…live with it)

Daisuke's mouth hung open and he almost tipped over in the high heels – which he had learned he was pretty damn good at walking in. The wind was blowing harder now, causing him to have to hold the bottom of his dress down constantly. The wig was unusually tight and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. More students were filling out of the school, coming over to where they were with curious glances.

"Well?" Dark persisted, flashing another one of his trademark smirks.

"I don't, uh, know. Wherever you want…"

_What the hell am I doing!? I HATE Dark, why…why did I agree to that? Am I that desperate for affection that I would pass as a girl to get it? I don't want to be anywhere near him' not now, not ever. I should be running away right now. Run…run…run…Daisuke…run…why aren't I running!?_

"How about we just get a bite to eat? I'm starving and I would like nothing more than to treat you, Princess," he gave a deep, theatrical bow, still smiling like the Cheshire cat. Daisuke had never been treated to anything before in his life and felt his head spin uncomfortably. If this was how girls were treated, why then were they so whiny and complained about everything? It seemed ridiculous to him.

"…sure."

And so they were off, Dark's arm now hanging loosely around Daisuke's waist, looking satisfied and triumphant. The students watched us leave, whispers rising in our path. The sun was beating down on them harder than ever and Daisuke felt even dizzier, finding it harder and harder to balance atop the high heels. It became drastic as they turned a corner and he felt himself fall towards the ground, head spinning. But before he could hit the ground, a pair of arms caught him and pulled him up carefully. He was about to thank his saviour when he was hauled up in the air like a powerless doll; an arm slipped behind his back and the other held up his legs as he was pressed once more to Dark's shirt-clad chest. The hands that held him were surprisingly gentle. This was a side of Dark he knew nothing about…but still, the man was a tyrant and deserved no one's affection.

He was unfortunately too dizzy and disoriented to take another swing at walking in heels again so he let himself be carried for the first time in his life. At first it felt odd but little by little he began to feel relaxed. This was…being cared for. But it was also a lie. Dark was smitten with a girl, for once, and he had no idea that the "girl" was actually Daisuke, someone he'd teased relentlessly since his arrival. When he'd learn it he'd be more than furious; he might even hurt him or worse, kill him. After all, holding and touching a reject such as himself was disgusting to Dark and his friends. He was like an unnamed plague that would kill upon contact.

They arrived at a small, cozy restaurant squeezed in between two larger shops and Dark carefully lowered his cargo onto the ground, making sure that Daisuke was stable before letting go completely and holding the door open. The inside was fresh and cold from the air conditioner and the air smelled of Tai sauce – Daisuke's all-time favourite. How ironic, he thought with faint amusement. Dark lead him over to a booth and sat down, sighing in relief as he relaxed his body. The other customers chatted amongst themselves, created a pleasant background sound that wouldn't allow them to have any "awkward silent pauses".

"How come I've never seen you at school?" Dark was the first to speak. Daisuke looked down at the table, absent-mindedly scratching at a coffee stain on the table with his nail.

"I uh…don't go to that school."

"What were you doing at the pageant then?" he sounded truly surprised but also a little disappointed.

"It was an…accident. I was going to see my friend and I got lost and found myself in a line. This weird lady asked me to write my name on a piece of paper, so I did, and then it all happened," Daisuke tried to sound exasperated, but he'd never been a good actor. Luckily for him, when a boy is very attracted by someone, they tend to not notice details, so Dark didn't notice his bad acting.

"Really? That's no fun," he teased gently. Not mean teasing…gentle, affectionate teasing, "So where do you go to school?"

Daisuke began to sweat under the stress of the interrogation. If he tripped on one of his answers, he was as good as dead.

"I'm, uh, home schooled. By my father."

"With a pretty daughter such as yourself, it's no wonder your father would want to keep you safe and away from all those mean, perverted boys," he gave Daisuke his best honesty face, but the redhead didn't buy it one bit. He was just trying to get him ("her") into bed and then leave when he got what he wanted.

"Ahahaha, m-maybe."

A waitress strode over to their table, holding a pad of paper. She was chewing a piece of gum and made a huge bubble as she leaned down to take our order, eyes racking over Dark. But Dark, surprisingly, sneered at her and ordered something in a sharp voice. The girl, clearly offended, left without even taking poor Daisuke's order, obviously thinking that he was Dark's girlfriend and that was why he wouldn't hook up with her. Daisuke heard his own stomach grumble hungrily.

"Sometimes being this good-looking isn't so fun," Dark joked in a soft voice. But…was that a note sadness Daisuke detected in that smug voice? It couldn't be. Dark continued, "You can have some of mine. It's a Tai and pork stir-fry, is that alright with you?"

Daisuke was shocked that Dark had ordered his very favourite. Knowing that they had something in common was…oddly encouraging. It was like, all of a sudden, he wasn't so utterly different – odd. He had tastes in food alike the most popular boy in school. He wasn't a complete alien.

They made idle chatter for another twenty minutes as they waited for the food, carried by the irked waitress, to arrive. She came over once to take drink orders, this time at least bringing something for Daisuke; she might have been trying to still get a tip from them. When she left, Dark went back to chatting with the "girl" in front of him passionately. More and more, as they learned about each other, they found so many things in common. Daisuke was shocked beyond words.

"I always wished I could paint, y'know? I love art but I suck at it," he laughed. Daisuke felt his face turn red again.

"I paint…often. At night."

Dark blinked and then smiled charmingly as the food arrived. The waitress glared at Daisuke before strutting away, swinging her hips seductively as she walked. The food smelled wonderful and Dark placed the plate in the center of the table, allowing Daisuke to eat as much as he liked.

"I'm surprised you like art too," Dark muttered between mouthfuls, "I usually don't talk about things like that with girls. They want to talk about shoes and makeup and celebrity scandals. I must say it's unbearable."

"I'm not…a normal girl," It was the truth. He may not have said he was a boy but he'd pointed out that he wasn't your average girl. Dark seemed satisfied with his answer and put another piece of pork in his mouth.

"Wanna know something else about me? I'm pretty mean with people who deserve it the less. Pathetic, right?" he laughed bitterly while Daisuke felt his blood run cold for the umpteenth time that day. Was he talking about him? Did he feel bad about it?

"Like…like what? Who?"

"I don't know, whoever looks different. Truth is, I think I'm a bit like them so I try to push that away by making fun of them. It's in my nature. Ever since I was little…" and then he stopped, his mouth shutting closed. After that, Daisuke couldn't get much out of him until they said their farewells and parted ways, Dark kissing Daisuke's cheek before he left. He didn't insist on anything more than that. Just a small kiss on the cheek. Daisuke was feeling things that he refused to accept and he banished those horrible thoughts to the back of his small mind.

As he was walking back home, he saw someone standing on the side of the road, erect and unmoving. As he drew close, he began to notice a familiar outline. He squinted and tried to figure out who it was.

"Did you have fun with Dark, Dai-chan?" a hateful voice spat.


	6. Who loves who again?

**Hello again reading public! It's christmas soon so I wont be writing much (going to florida for 3 weeks with my mom and my bf) but Ill make uup incredibly amazing ideas while im there. dont worry, the story will progress, just maybe not too much in the upcoming days.**

**Now things are starting to fall into place right? Satoshi's going a little crazy, Dark is in love with "Dai" and Daisuke doesnt know what the hell is going on...so much fun ^^**

**Well, enjoy! **

_Who loves who again?_

Daisuke yelled as car sped past him, temporarily blocking his view of the silhouette. He noticed that the sun was beginning to set and its light turned the whole world red. The person addressing him was back to the sun so he couldn't distinguish that person's face; the voice, on the other hand, was painfully familiar…

"Well? After all, who doesn't_ love _Dark Mousy?"

Then it clicked in his head and the voice was suddenly associated with a face. Daisuke slipped the wig off his itchy head (the wig was worse that wearing an itchy wool hat) and gave a shy smile, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. The person in front of him was still standing on the other side of the road, shoulders bulked and frozen.

"Ahaha, Satoshi-kun, let me explain…" Daisuke laughed nervously, suddenly aware of the older teenager's murderous gaze on his face. Why did he look like that? He was tempted to run away in the short, skimpy dress and not stop running until he was home, sweating and panting, but he stayed put, feeling that it was his responsibility to face the distraught teen.

"Explain what? He's been teasing you relentlessly since he first saw you and yet you go on a _date_ with him? Are you seriously that…stupid? And yet you have the nerve to push me away when I was the only person nice to you. I could accept you pushing me away, but," his eyes narrowed to slits and Daisuke felt shivers run up his spine, uncontrollable, "I cannot allow you to push me away while happily jumping into the arms of that…heartless man."

_What does he mean by "I can't allow you"? What…what does he intend to do!?_

"No! I just…he saw me and I was so confused, he took advantage of it and took me away…I didn't know where I was going or why! I hate him, more so than you even know. Just don't…" Daisuke's eyes – unknowingly to himself – filled up with salty water, "don't be mad at me please. I just wanted a friend. I didn't mean to lead you on at all."

The conversation between them became eerily still and quiet. Satoshi's body loosened up somewhat and his eyes softened considerably, and consequently Daisuke felt better as well. Cars sped in between them every minute or so without bothering to slow down. The sun was reaching the top of the tallest rooftops in town, causing the East side of the sky to become dark purple; the same purple as Dark's hair. Daisuke blushed and shook his head to get rid of that thought. He hated Dark! He shouldn't ever think about him unless he was imagining the smug teenager's horrible, torturous death.

"I wanted to be friend too. But you're so…special," Satoshi finally muttered, biting his lip and purposefully leaning his head forward so his eyes would be hidden by his bangs, "I thought I'd never meet someone as special as you again in my life. I told myself: "_I can't let him get run away; I have to have him for myself"_ without ever considering how you might feel about it. I never stopped to think that you might just want someone to trust and talk to, not just someone to kiss. And then there was the whole "being gay" thing. Of course most rumours are false but I was hoping the one about you…swinging that way might be true," he laughed bitterly as a bird fluttered near his head before landing down on the grass, pecking at the ground and chirping cheerfully. Daisuke wished he could fly away as well.

Daisuke's head was spinning so much and he began to sway left and right again. Twice in one day was a bit much for the small boy and he leaned against a lamp post in his dizziness. Satoshi seemed a little worried but he was still too shocked and confused himself to go help out his friend. Daisuke wanted to tell his friend – his only friend – to shut up and just be his friend. He didn't want to lead Satoshi on anymore and all of a sudden the life he had before (no friends whatsoever) didn't sound quite as bad anymore. Humans are so complicated and so prone to self-destruction that it scared him deeply. And emotional pain is on the inside; you can't get rid of it with a pill and it only goes away after months of torture and thinking things through. Why did humans go through this painful process? People were so picky about all kinds of things like money, looks, reputation and personality that it was hard to find anyone you got along with.

"I'm sorry Satoshi, I…," what was he apologizing for exactly? "I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't like either of you that way. Please feel free to leave me as a friend if that arranges you better," he finished courteously, feeling his brow sweat under the heat. The sun was almost completely gone now and Daisuke knew his mother would flip out if he got home after it was dark.

"You're so incorrigible," Satoshi whispered. Daisuke's head snapped up and he made a step as if to finally cross the street and shrink the distance between them but before he could, Satoshi left again. He was just the kind of person who left with the shadows and disappeared, only appearing when it was convenient for him. Daisuke was soon left alone in the middle of the town with his head crammed with relentless thoughts.

He leaned down and clumsily snapped the shoe straps in half to allow his feet some rest, not caring that he just ruined a pair of very expensive shoes that belonged to the Queen of Bitching: Risa Harada. He would have to walk home barefoot but he didn't care for there were bruises marring his feet already. He smoothed down the dress and made his way home, eyes glued to the purple sky the entire time, watching it fade to black progressively. He loved the night time with its shinning stars, endless ink-coloured surface and the dead silence of the middle of the night. If he'd been at all athletic he would have climbed up on the roofs in the dead of the night and jumped from one to the next, simply enjoying the thrill of the long leaps and the wind through his red hair. But he was weak, lanky and small-framed so he stayed grounded to the soil.

His mother was waiting for him outside when he got home (it was well past dusk by then), her arms crossed and her foot tapping the pavement nervously. She was holding a rolled up newspaper as if getting ready to whack a disobedient dog. Daisuke felt his courage falter as he neared his house and didn't even remember that he was wearing a dress and holding a blonde wig in his hand.

"Daisuke! Where the hell have you been, you've scared me to death! And your father is…somewhat worried!" she yelled, squinting her eyes to see her son in the darkness of the front yard. She couldn't see him clearly but his outline was very odd.

"I'm sorry! The activity at school was late and I stayed to help the cleaning committee."

Emiko frowned when her son stepped into the halo of light created by the house's outside lamp. Was he wearing a dress? Yes he was, and holding a wig in his hand nonetheless. She closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling a headache coming on. She'd always been unsure about her own son's sexual orientation but she never expected him to start cross dressing for God's sake! He came from a somewhat respected family and he should act as such. His father would have a heart attack when he saw his son looking like a girl. It wasn't the fact that he liked men that was the problem (Emiko wasn't a conservative homophobe nor was her husband) but wearing a dress was going a couple steps too far past the limit-line.

"Oh my, Daisuke, what in the world are you wearing?"

Daisuke stared at her like she was crazy, believing that he was in his usual white shirt and brown trousers; that is, until he looked down at his own body and saw that he was still dressed as a female. He felt his face blush until it matched his hair and he shook his head madly, wondering what his mother was thinking. She would misunderstand!

"N-n-n-no! This is…the student council made us do a cross-dressing pageant to mark a holiday and I forgot to get changed. Mom I swear I'm not doing anything gross!" he pleaded her to believe him with his watery eyes.

Emiko wasn't sure if she should believe him. For one, he looked like such a convincing girl that he'd probably ended up doing something with a or many boys anyway because most boys that age, she was certain, were quite the "skirt chasers". And then there was the fact that he hadn't thought of changing before he went home. Wasn't it pretty difficult to forget that you're wearing a dress and carrying a blonde wig? She sighed, backed away from the door and signed for him to enter. Daisuke sighed in relief and stepped inside the house, his face returning to its normal color.

The lobby was dimly lit but Daisuke could still see his father sitting on the sofa as usual, sipping a cup of coffee and watching a documentary about historical ruins absent-mindedly. When he heard the door open, Kosuke turned his head and looked at his son for a minute.

"…well, okay. To each his own," he murmured before returning to his television program. He brought the cup of coffee up to his lips and took a sip, as calm as ever. Emiko was surprised that her husband hadn't flipped out about seeing his son like this; then again he never worried about anything unless it really was a crisis.

"Dad, it's not what you think," Daisuke tried to explain in vain. His father was ignoring everything around him now.

There was a cold plate of steak and potatoes on the table and he asked his mother if he could skip dinner – his stomach was doing flip flops and he couldn't imagine ingesting anything right now. His mother excused him with a disapproving glare and he ran up the stairs to lock himself up in his room.

He sighed as he entered his room and instantly slid against the wall until his backside was resting comfortably against the floor. With kyued and jumped atop his knees, snuggling into his master's chest as if to comfort him. The redhead reached out with one hand and caressed the small animal's furry head, smiling when he began to purr. His room was completely devoid of light for he hadn't bothered to turn on the light switch when he came in. He was tired, confused, hurt, guilty, disturbed, sad and angry all at the same time and it was giving him a head splitting headache that was causing white spots to appear in the corner of his view. He got up, shed the long dress, left it on the floor and put on a pair of flannel pyjamas. He climbed into his bed, clutching his pet rabbit against his chest, and curled up under the sheets. He wanted to cry but after spending an entire day in a dress he was determined to end the day on a manly note.

He closed is eyes but sleep would not overcome him at first. He daydreamed about many things, some bothersome, others more cheerful. When he finally fell asleep, he was thinking about one particular cocky teenager with a charming smile and enchanting, beautiful eyes like a pair of amethyst gems.

_**Sleeping…sleeping…Daisuke's sleeping…dreaming…and morning came!**_

DING DONG

Daisuke groaned, rolling over in the bed. He heard With kyu when he accidentally squished the little rabbit.

DING DING DING DING DONG

Daisuke screamed, getting out of bed grudgingly. He remembered that his mother had told him that her and his father would be going out to the market today to fill up the refrigerator and wouldn't be back until late in the afternoon. He was raised a polite person and so he knew it was rude to ignore someone who was at the door; that's why he got up tiredly and walked down to the first floor. Someone was heartedly pressing down on the doorbell as if their life depended on it and it didn't help at all with Daisuke's headache. He opened the front door with one powerful move, ready to snap at whoever was at the door for so impolitely ringing the doorbell at 7 in the morning. But he never got to do that because he was greeted by a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Hello- wait! You're…Daisuke! What the hell are _you _doing here?" Dark spat viciously, his eyes sparkling with malice. This wasn't the boy he'd gone to the restaurant to, that was for certain. He'd probably been fuelled by hormones the other day and so he'd created himself a nice personality. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"I live here genius. What do you want?"

Dark seemed to hesitate and looked down at a piece of paper he was holding in his hands. He then backed up, looked at the number written next to the door, and walked back to the welcome mat.

"Is your address 16 Meridian road?" he asked.

"Can't you read? Of course it is. What do you want, Dark?"

"You'd better watch your mouth, Princess Niwa," Dark spat with obvious distaste. The way he said "Princess" was so different from the way he'd said it yesterday, "I came here because Satoshi told me Dai lives here. Does she? Or did that idiot scam me?" he hissed. Daisuke froze as he felt his world momentarily crumble. This could not be happening.

"D…Dai?" his mind was overheating. What was he going to say? Then he got a brilliant idea. If he pretended to be Dai again he could snoop into Dark's life and then destroy him in a way that was even more horrible than what he was doing to him. He'd reduce this cocky, pompous bastard to a pile of ashes. A smile formed on his face and Dark raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, my sister Dai. She's not in right now but I can give her a message if you want," Daisuke answered sweetly. Dark relaxed when he heard those words.

"Great, so that idiot didn't scam me. Tell her that I have a proposal for her."

"What kind of proposal?" Daisuke asked, curious. Dark frowned.

"How is it any of your business?"

Daisuke sneered, feeling himself rise to an advantageous position. Dark wanted Dai and he was Dark's only way of reaching "her".

"Why would I let my sister go out with someone like you? It's only to make her happy that I would. If you don't tell me I'll just assume it's inappropriate and I'll keep her well away from you and your uncontrollable dick."

Dark's eyes widened with disbelief for two reasons. For one he was stunned at hearing the usually shy and tame redhead lose his cool like this and be bitchy with him. And then because he was truly scared of never being able to see that girl again. She'd been both beautiful and fascinating and he couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how much he tried. He needed to see her again.

"I wanted to invite her to a resort on an island, all expenses paid. I just…happened to come across four tickets and I wish to take her. I'm bringing a friend and I let him chose who he'd bring with him."

Daisuke felt like he was about to faint.

**Yaaaay let's all aplaud the author for her relentless writing...no...? well you suck T_T happy holidays anyway, i wish you all a lot of whatever you wish you had.**


	7. I swear I have real friends now

**again i shall remind you that I do not own dn angel, the characters, the manga, anything. **

**Anyway, theres not much going on in this chapter. I just love pleasing y'all readers =D but its so damn late that i have trouble writing. this chapter's real short, but that'll hafta do for now folks. sorry bout that. next one will be better, promise. just think of it as a short transition between dark's invitation and the rest of the action. **

**you may also be thinking that dark is coming across as a total and complete hetero. he is. but i plan on making him a hetero guy who can only fall in love with one man in the entire world...and guess who it is!! 5 Love-Points if you get it right. Dont worry, yaoi fans, yaoi love and fluff and romance is coming. i dont just wanna cut to the chase right now though....gotta build up the excitement! make you sweat for it. make you want it. by the time they fuck you'll be throwing furniture at me. You know what's so great about making people wait? when it finally happens it's a big thing. Large reaction, very fun.**

**Enjoy!! with love, Unknown123190**

A free vacation to a secluded paradise island is not typically called a curse; but for Daisuke that's exactly what it was. Not just because he'd have to hang around Dark for like a week but also because he'd be doing all that in girl's clothes. He might even have to shave his legs and under arms! Could that be any less manly? (I think not!!) But he wanted his ultimate, destructive revenge upon the tyranique teenager at all costs and so he quickly agreed to tell "Dai" and to have her call him back. He slipped a piece of paper that he'd prepared before arriving with his phone number scribbled clumsily on it in Daisuke's hand and left, driving a clean, expensive-looking car. Daisuke watched it as it zoomed out of his driveway and drove madly away from the house itself. Was Dark really that hateful of him? The redhead sighed and closed the door, hand clutching the slip of paper.

He went back up to his room and put on regular clothes, or in his case a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Typical and unoticeable. Exactly what he wished he was. With was jumping up and down, making quick circles around his master's feet in search of attention. Daisuke pat his head swiftly and ran downstairs, face red as he looked down at the piece of paper he was still holding onto tightly in his white fist. He had to make sure he didn't lose it!...wait, why couldn't he lose it? Furious with himself, Daisuke grunted and took an apple out from the refrigerator. How could he be so damn obsessed with his one main tormentor? Because he had been nice to him for an hour or two when he was wearing a nice, short dress? Bullshit!, he thought. (more or less, he doesn't swear that much)

When the grandfather clock in the hallway rang noon, Daisuke's parents were still out and he judged it was a suitable time to call the purple-haired teenager and let him know of Dai's decision. He cleared his throat as he picked up the phone, remembering how his voice had been so high the previous day because he'd been nervous. He'd have to fake that voice again to sound convincing. So he dialed the dreaded number, brought the phone up to his left ear, and began to concentrate as he listened to the ring tone. One ring tone...a second one...a third one?...fourth...ah!

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered in a drowsy tone. Had he been sleeping?

"H-hi," Daisuke didn't even have to fake his voice because as soon as he'd heard that handsome voice he'd gone all nervous again. He could practically hear Dark grin on the other end of the line.

"Princess! I was waiting for your call. What took so long? Did your retard brother lose my number or something?" he laughed and Daisuke felt heat rise to his cheeks. How dare he!?

"Don't call my brother that!" the redhead howled into the phone as he clutched it tightly. His face was surely as red as his hair and eyes now but he wasn't about to back down. If there was something Daisuke was sure of, it was that Dai had some kind of leverage against Dark. Dark wanted Dai and he would go through any lenghts to have her, even if it meant bending every once in a while to another's rules. How conveniant.

"Oh..." he seemed disapointed to hear that me and my 'sister' were close, "I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it. He just seems stiff," he tried to excuse himself. Daisuke thought there was a small hint of regret in his voice but he'd probably imagined it. Dark with a heart? Ha! Satan had a bigger heart.

"Maybe that's cause you scare the hell out of him," he tried to excuse himself as well. He probably should have let it go but it was bugging him so much that he couldn't. Dai could squeeze this information out of the heartless teen better than anyone else at the time.

"...I know."

And that was all he said. It wasn't said in a gloating way, or a proud way, or even with a slight hint of satisfaction. It was dark and full of regret that sent Daisuke's mind reeling. If he regretted what he did to him then why didn't he stop? Why did he never appologize to him? He felt hot wet tears well up in his eyes and he had to stop them from falling down his cheeks. But he had to be strong. He couldn't let that get in the way. Even with the best intentions in the world, you weren't considered a good person unless you acted out on those intentions. If you didn't, you were just as guilty as the next person. Dark may regret it but when you got down to it, he'd still done it. He was still guilty.

"So what about this vacation?" he decided to break the awkward silence. Dark seemed to snap out of it as well.

"Right, the vacation. Yeah, I'm supposed to chose one person to bring along with me and I would love it if you would come," he purred in a soft, husky voice that sent delighted but involuntary shivers running up the younger tennager's spine. He felt his heartbeat go up and his face flush; this time not out of anger. He had to shake out of it.

"I'd l-l-love to," he stuttered clumsily. Dark seemed to find his stutter cute and laughed softly for a moment before answering.

"Great! I'll pick you up on Friday morning and we'll be coming back late Sunday night. Don't forget your bathing suit - as skimpy as possible, obviously -, some breezy clothes for hot weather and sun screen! We don't want your creamy skin to get all burnt."

He almost sounded actually concerned, but it was offput by the hints about bringing skimpy clothes. Plus, Daisuke knew the concern was faked so the teenager could get into his pants. Daisuke almost laughed out when he thought: What a surprise he'll get if he actually does get in...

He quickly agreed to those conditions and hung up the phone, not answering Dark's "I love ya Princess!" that was clearly fake and taken lightly. For Daisuke, saying you loved someone was only to be done when the feelings were strong and true. How could Dark use those beautiful and sacred vows so lightly? Only a Demon could do that - or a typical American teenager (is there really a difference? haha joke...). Once Daisuke was done with him, whatever was left of his heart would be so torn up he would never joke around with those words ever again. That was his promise to himself.

He went to the couch and plopped down on it, groaning as his nose was squished against something hard. He took the controller out from under the blanket and turned on the tv, setting it to some channel. He wasn't really watching; he just liked the sound so he didn't feel quite as alone. His father had left his dirty dishes on the table the night before and he crinkled his nose as the smell of old whipped cream wafted up to my nose. His father seemed to have given up years ago on doing anything on his own. He just lazed around the house all day watching television and snacking. He didn't help his wife with much, he never helped with the discipline, and he always had a glazed over look. Daisuke loved his father and knew he was a great card player but he wished his father was more considerate of his wife every so often. She couldn't do everything on her own forever, right?

The front door open and in came his two parents holding bags upon bags of food and a couple boxes of shoes. My mother's face was adorned by a huge smile and my father simply looked exhausted, his knees shaking under the huge weight. They set down the stuff on the kitchen counter and began chatting in low voices about this and that. Daisuke cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Uh...next Friday I'm going with some friends to an island. It's all expenses paid so you won't have to spend any money and we'll be back for sunday night. Please, can I go?"

His teacher turned around and they didn't know whether or not to believe him. He'd never had even a single friend and now all of a sudden he had a bunch of them? That was suspicious. Emiko looked at her husband for support but he simply crawled over to their bedroom without a word. It was just her now.

"Uh, well that's great Daisuke. Who are these friends?"

Daisuke thought about what to answer but really, no matter how he put it it still sounded suspicious. His mother would think he was lying and he might not be able to go; but he had to, he had to go through with this. He had to be the great hand of justice for all the poor students who were bullied all over the world.

"Just Dark and a couple of his friends," it wasn't exactly a lie. The lie was that he hated me as a boy and that my mom would be sending me off with someone who'd beat me into a pulp if given the chance. I covered up my fear.

Emiko had no choice. She couldn't say no because, what was her reason for saying no? That he wasn't the type to have friends? That there was no way boys would want to hang out with him? The easiest way out of it for her was to just say yes. He was independant and could take care of himself, she was sure of that. Even if she spent the three days worrying the hell out of herself, it would be worth it.

"Of course Daisuke. I hope you have fun!" she chirped to her son's astonishment. Where had this sudden indulgence come from?

When his father came out of his room to claim the television, Daisuke gave up without a fight. He ducked out of the way and headed to his room where With was waiting, munching on a carrot while rolling about on its back. With kyued in pleasure when his master entered the room and gulped down the remainder of the vegetable to allow himself to run around his master happily. Daisuke picked up his little pet rabbit, climbed up to his bed again, and lay down to look up at the ceiling. He just lay there, unmoving, for God knows how long with With purring on his chest like a tractor motor.

"What the hell am I doing..."

Daisuke rolled his eyes at himself. He really was crazy. But guess what! He didn't give a shit! He would get his revenge and nothing could stop him now...right? Right!?


	8. Hey Dai we can see you crotch!

**That's another chapter folks! I do beat around the bush lots don't I? haha, sorry bout that. well, whatever. my bf keeps distracting me so I can't ever get down to writing for too long!**

**Now don't freak out, Daisuke's not in love with Riku. I promise, faithful readers!! love to you all xox**

Daisuke's POV

Problem number one: I didn't own any girl's clothes and me and my mother certainly didn't have the same size. I couldn't very well show up in the same dress again and wear it over and over again for three consecutive days now could I?

Problem number two: I clearly had hair on my legs and I didn't own any of the odd gel that would make them disapear. And even if I had any it'd be washed away by the water and then I'd have to make up some embarassing excuse to explain why I had red hair on my legs. That wasn't something I would be looking forward to.

Problem number three: I was terrified that Satoshi would give me away once he'd had enough of my little game or decided to get his revenge. And if Dark leanred of my lies I'd find myself hanging by my ass and tied to the roof of the school, internal organs turned "external", the next day. And I liked my insides in. But I was unaware of the reason Satoshi was playing along in the first place. Was it to destroy me later when I was even more caught up in my web of lies?

That was all the problems I'd thought of. For now at least; who knows what could happen next. It was still a pretty big list considering the gravity of said problems. Well, number two had a pretty simple answer but it was painful and a huge blow to my already scathed ego. I knew where my mother's razors were but would I dare to use them? As for number three I could only pray that Satoshi was on my side even if I'd just completely turned my back on his love and pretty much jumped in another man's arms. Then there was number one. I told myself I'd just have to go to the stores and buy something for myself but then it hit me...if I wanted Dark to fall head over heels for me I had to be perfect - and I mean perfect. That meant perfect clothes. And when it came to fashion I had no idea what I was doing. So I, Daisuke Niwa, using all the courage in the world, was able to get Riku Harada's phone number from the very handy phone book and decided to call the only girl in class who had yet to openly hate me. Maybe, just maybe, she would agree to help me. I know I was asking for a lot, especially considering she was one of his friends, but...

"Hello?" Risa's voice was sharp and high-pitched as usual as she answered the phone. I had to move the receiver away from my ear before my head exploded.

"H-hi Risa...is Riku there?" I asked, trying to sound as cool as possible. Epic fail.

"...Daisuke Niwa? Is that you?" she sneered in the phone before she burst out laughing. I felt my face flush and I felt murderous intentions well up inside of me like a tidal wave. If there was one girl in the world I truly believed should be wiped out, it was Risa Harada. The poor thing would do so much more good if she was buried a hundred feet underground.

"Yes, it is. Is Riku there?" I asked again. Risa stopped laughing when she heard my snappy tone.

"Why should I give her the phone?" she teased.

"Because if you don't I'll dress up as a girl again and tell Dark you hurt me; you know he'll be mad at you. Just give me Riku!" I was getting quite impatient and short-tempered. Risa hesitated on the other end but probably figured I had a crush on her sister so she called Riku and handed the older twin the phone and muttered my name in a dark voice. Riku asked her what I wanted to talk to her about but Risa just hissed and walked out of the room.

"Daisuke? What...are you calling me for?" her surprise was only equalled by her curiosity. I was relieved that she didn't sound the least bit angry or aggressive.

"Riku I...have a favor to ask of you," I began, hesitant, "I know we're not exactly friends but you're the only girl who doesn't openly hate me so...so...please!" I pleaded, knowing I probably sounded pathetic and she just might hang up in my face. To my surprise, she didn't.

"Don't sweat it, Niwa-kun. What is it?" she was doing her best to sound friendly and I was relieved that she did. She was the first girl to talk to me like we were equals on any level.

"At the cross-dressing pageant, you remember...the girl, Dai...the one they chased out..." I had no idea how to explain this to her.

"But that was you, Niwa-kun. Risa told me. Why didn't you say anything...? Or get changed afterwards?" I could hear the confusion oozing out of her voice like sludge. But I was so relieved that I didn't have to explain the delicate situation to her! Riku had always seemed like a smart girl to me. Apparently all the brains had gone to Riku during the pregnancy; it's a shame Riku wasn't the beautiful one. She would have made much better use of it than her airhead sister.

"I was upset so I just ran...but afterwards Dark dragged me to a restaurant and then the next day he came over and asked 'Dai' to come with him on that vacation he won at the pageant."

"I see...but you aren't thinking of going are you?" there was a short laugh, then a pause. My own silence was her answer, "Why!? Don't you two hate each other? And he's going to notice when Dai doesn't show up."

I gulped and felt myself get all sweaty. I could see my mother spying on me from the kitchen and lowered my voice a bit so she wouldn't hear me. Would she want her son to be a cross-dressing man? Absolutely not! This had to remain a secret.

"That's the thing, Dai will show up. That's what I need help with...I want to teach him a lesson! I'll make him fall in love with me and then once he does I'll break his heart - if he has one, that is - into a million little pieces. And then he'll think twice before messing with innocent people again! I need you to help me shop for some clothes so I can go," I was riled up and even hotter in the face now.

"Daisuke, don't...the thing about Dark..." Riku hesitated; I thought she would finish her sentence but she disapointed me, "Never mind. I'll help you, I'm free today anyway. Just give me your address and I'll be over in about an hour. Just promise you'll get to know Dark a little before you go ahead...alright? That's all I ask."

I gave her my address and agreed to the promise half-heartedly before hanging up. What was she talking about? What was there to know about the stone statue that was Dark Mousy? How would it justify all the horrible things he did to innocents? It couldn't. I would keep my promise but it wouldn't change any of my plans. At best it might convince me to go easy on his poor soul. I wouldn't let myself be sidetracked at any time and for any reason. I was Dai, the sexy, mysterious beauty that would turn a cold-hearted man's heart over with pure, fiery love.

Normal POV

As promised, Riku showed up an hour later in a small convertible car the same color as Daisuke's hair that seemed brand new. She paralel parked so beautifully in the street that the redhead whistled in awe and clapped his hands. The young girl smiled at him and motionned for him to come over. She was wearing a pair of white sunglasses that fell down the bridge of her slim nose, a v-neck white t-shirt and a ridiculously short red skirt that hiked up higher every time she moved even an inch. When I sat down next to her in the car my face turned red and I had to look away. She was almost as pretty as her airhead sister in a tomboyish kind of way and Daisuke wondered for the tenth time that day why she would bother helping him out. She surely had something better and cooler to do!

The car drove off at reasonable speed with Riku at its wheel. She seemed to be a sensible driver and it pleased Daisuke to no end. While he was sitting there he let the wind ruffle his already messy hair for he was and would always be a fan of wind. It comforted him when he was sad and it made him feel peaceful when it was carressing his face like a gentle, loving hand. Riku watched him close his eyes and lift his chin in the wind out of the corner of her eye in curiosity. He seemed so different when he wasn't scared shitless of people around him. In fact, had he not been labelled so horribly at school, he could have been pretty popular. But life works in strange and often cruel ways as Riku knew so well. Example: her sister. Risa was a phenomenon. Was it really possible to function on so little gray matter? How did she even remember how to breathe, eat, and take a piss? To be so stupid was truly a tragedy. But Daisukle was smart, she knew. He was cultured. He was kind, gentle and considerate. He wasn't really bad looking and as far as she knew he wasn't actually gay. It was such a shame...she sighed.

"Daisuke, we're here," she pointed out as she parked the car near the entrance to the mall. It was considerably busy on that Thursday afternoon for it was a holiday and everyone was out doing this and that. Crowds gathered outside the doors, smoking cigarettes while talking in low, gloomy voices. They'd always made Riku nervous and she always tried to avoid walking near them.

The pair of teenagers walked into the mall, Riku feeling confident and excited and Daisuke feeling reluctant and nervous. He only went to the mall when it was absolutely necessary - and by that he means like life or death necessary - and so he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. Riku, being like every other girl, knew the mall like the palm of her hand and headed off in one direction, leaving Daisuke to follow her to the best of his ability. But Riku was fast and knew where she was going so many times Daisuke got lost and had to wait for her to come back, perfectly annoyed, and drag him to the next destination.

After an hour of shopping, Daisuke and Riku entered a store that could only be qualified as slutty. Already Daisuke recognized many of his classmates and he grimaced. There was no way in Heaven, Earth or Hell he was putting on anything in this store. Riku dragged him to a rack of clothes and pulled out shorts so short they'd have sent nuns in an anxiety attack. She smiled and shooed him over to the changing rooms, ordering him to put them on. At first he refused and tried to struggle but the clever girl locked him in refused to let him out unless he was wearing the shortest short shorts ever made. She was grinning as Daisuke struggled to get them on.

He came out five minutes later and as soon as he did there was another problem to add to Daisuke's list of problems. But this one was much harder to deal with, you must understand, because...well...boys will be boys, right?

"Oh my god I totally forgot about your dick!"

And so on the incredibly clever note every pair of eyes in the store were on him. A lot of disaproving looks mixed with some yaoi fangirl looks. A couple people walked out of the store without another thought and the rest of them just stared at him crossely. And with reason! The shorts weren't just short, you see - they were also tight. There was a very noticeable buldge at the front that was impossible to overlook (no he wasn't turned on. In my story, unlike everyone else's, Daisuke is averagely endowed! what, are ukes FORCED to have small cocks? I don't think so. He's average size. Ain't that awesome!?).

"Could you not say that out loud?" he grumbled. Riku blushed and squealed.

"Ah - I'm sorry! It just came out...but what are you going to do? You're going to go swimming you know. There's no way he's going to overlook that unless you burn his eyes out with hot oil."

"Can I really do that?"

"...Daisuke!"

They thought about it from every angle but really, what could one do about such a thing? His genitals weren't going to just disapear even if he willed it with all his being. But Riku, who as we have previously mentionned inherited of both the twin's brains, found a solution. And what a solution it was.

"You know, we could bind it down. Well, YOU could bind it down. With tape or bandages or something," she mused. Daisuke blinked and opened his mouth to object but found no reason to. It could work.

"You really think that'd work?" he asked hesitantly.

Riku nodded and went to fetch a clerk. She found one, a lithe woman wearing three inch heels and a pencil skirt, and bugged her for tape until she had no choice but to give in and hand her a huge roll of duct tape. With a huge, ear-to-ear smile Riku came back to the redhead and tossed him the heavy roll with a flick of her wrist. Daisuke stared at the sticky tape and then looked up at the girl. She nodded and hurried him over to the changing rooms again, telling him to "suck it up like a man!".

...

...  
...

He came out. His face was red. There was a vein protruding dangerously from his small forehead. His knees were shaking ever so slightly. But most importantly, there was no longer a lump in between his two skinny legs and he could easily pass as a girl now. But was it comfortable? Oh hell no.

"Riku, it...it hurts," he cried out. The girl looked a litlle guilty but she shook it off and got up to push him over to a mirror. He looked at himself, turning around to observe at every angle. Even he had to admit it was pretty well hidden!

There he was, ready to face the demon that was Dark Mousy, and so with shaved legs, a blonde wig, skimpy and slutty clothes and a crotch tightly tape to his thigh.

"Dark Mousy, here I come!"


	9. Paradise Island or Dai's Hell?

**Omg another chapter! From now on and forth, lotsof Dark and of Daisuke and less little distractions like school, parents, crazy blue-haired guy out for revenge. yay!!**

**Now I don't have a plan for this story and I never plan to. Plans are real boring - useful, but what's life when nothing is spontaneous? Thats why if you got any ideas, pass em by me before your chance passes. whatever I read could influence what happens. so if you wanna help meh out and/or make YOUR fantasies come true, hurry up and gimme your own ideas! Whatever happens is up to me, heheheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEE...so yeah =DDDD**

The sun was out bright and shinning on that faithful Friday morning at ten o'clock in the morning sharp. The birds were chirping high up in the tree branches, the wind tickled the blades of grass on everyone's lawn, cats lay on their backs on the hot pavement to catch a bit of the sun and teenagers were out in their skimpy clothes, glad to be able to show off their "goods" on this frightfully warm autumn day. All in all, life was good on that Friday. That is, if you aren't Daisuke Niwa.

He'd had to make sure that his parents wouldn't be home when Dark came over to pick him up, so he'd made an appointment with the bank to discuss the payement plan for the mortgage on the house. His parents had been shocked when they had been called the previous night to confirm the appointment; to make sure they went, Daisuke made sure to specify that he wanted to up the monthly cost up to 10000$ so there was no way Emiko and Kosuke would ignore it. It worked brilliantly and their redheaded son got a whole hour to shave his slim legs - he'd cried the whole time he did it, adding to his excess of femininity -, put on a short skirt with some very, very tight panties that made him feel very imasculated, a light but thankfully loose top and finally his blonde wig which he'd spent a half hour combing the knots out of. Riku had allowed him to purchase a pair of feminine but flat shoes so he wouldn't have to deal with tipping over for three whole days, and that's what he wore on his small feet. Oh yes, Daisuke Niwa was ready. He was ready to conquer Dark. He didn't care how ridiculously gay he seemed!

Dark's carred pulled into Daisuke's driveway like a cat: smoothly and quietly. There was another piece of information the redhead managed to gather about Dark - he was clearly rich. How else would he be able to buy himself the newest model of the hottest car of the season? Then again, it didn't come as much of a surprise. Rich and spoiled. Lovely.

"Princess, you look..." he mouth was slightly agape and Daisuke felt his insides burn half with embarassement, half with satisfaction. The car was still running but it was completely soundless.

"Right," he coughed and batted his eyelashes flirtatiously, "Can I get in now?"

Dark took a moment to snap out of his stupor. Maybe another minute or so and Daisuke knew there would have been drool trickling down the side of the man's face. It felt good - and he hated to admit it - to be found attractive even if it was for being the opposite sex. It still meant something right?

"O-of course! Let me open the door for you."

First time Daisuke ever heard Dark stutter and it felt good. He was a little surprised, though, when the purple-haired teenager shot out of the car, half ran around it, and opened the door so he could get in. I mean, it was clear he wanted to get some, but he was going a little overboard no? There was the possibility that it was for something other than sex but...nah!  
Daisuke got into the black car and smiled when he felt the cool against the back of his thighs, something he wasn't used to. Even the inside of the car was perfect, imaculate, and very pleasant to be in. Dark obviously took very good care of his little automobile and Daisuke instantly made himself as small as possible; he didn't want to dirty anything. He asked himself why he cared, and tried to convince himself it was because the car truly didn't deserved to be stained, but it didn't work. Maybe he didn't want to damage something Dark clearly cared about.

"I'm so weak," Daisuke cried out, then turned red, for it had been supposed to be in his head. Oh how un-subtle he was.

"What?" Dark blinked.

"N-n-nothing," Daisuke flailed his arms helplessly. He saw a small squirrel pelt across the driveway in front of them, its little bushy tail flicking madly in the air, eyes wide and watery. Daisuke felt his heart thunder in his chest. There was the poor boy's weakness: he loved animals to death. Who could resist their soft fur, their expressive eyes, their flickering eyes? He squealed. Dark looked around, confused.

"What's wrong? Why are you squealing?" he looked downright confused and clearly he didn't like it. Dark was never confused, always in control! But even the cruel teenager knew that he didn't care that much. This girl...what was so special about her? He almost wanted to smile. Ugh, he was going so soft. Maybe he should leave her here and forget this ever happened. But even he knew his heart would cry out like a beaten dog if he did. How frustrating!

"The squirrel," Daisuke forgot who he was with and pointed to the animal as it nibbled innocently on a nut, a smile on his face.

"I used to want to be a vet," Dark admitted absent-mindedly, his face a little flushed. For some reason he just wanted this girl to know some things about him. Like it mattered!...wait, it did. Daisuke turned his face away from the little rodent to stare at Dark with wide eyes. Dark, an animal doctor? He almost burst out laughing. Dark saw his expression and felt his heart crush just a little. He took on his best annoyed voice, "What's so damn funny? Forget it! Want me to crush it?"

Daisuke was taken aback by his sudden change of mood that was only rivalled by that of a PMSing girl. He felt a little bad for laughing at his "dream", but the thought of the tyrant healing a living creature was so controvertial that it was unbelievable. Only when the older teenager pressed on the gas menacingly did Daisuke will nimself to react.

"NO! Please don't," he begged as the squirrel looked up, eyes on the large automobile, ears twitching curiously. Daisuke wanted to tell it to run away but the furry rodent couldn't understabd him. He couldn't fathom watching a living creature dying under the brand new tires of a fancy car without throwing up. If Dark dared to kill it, Dark himself would soon find himself under the wheels of his own car soon enough. No one messes with the squirrels in front of Daisuke! But Dark had threatened only half-heartedly and pulled out of the driveway, leaving the squirrel intact. He was clearly upset and, although Daisuke fought the feeling with all his might, he began to feel bad. Wasn't he simply sinking to the bully's level by being mean and cruel himself? But could he really get his revenge while not lowering himself to the other's level? His head began to ache.

They rode in silence all the way to the docks, which were cruely empty on that Friday morning. Their little argument in the car had caused them to be fifteen minutes late and Dark was nervously accelerating way past the speed limit until they were safely parked. It was a miracle they hadn't been pulled over by a passing police officer. Daisuke was urged out of the car before he could ponder on it any more and Dark handed him his bags, the broken down look still on his face. Guilt wracked the smaller teenager again and, in order to aleviate this curse, he gave Dark the biggest and sweetest smile he could muster. Surprisingly, it seemed to do the trick and Daisuke could see the confidence and - sadly - arrogance returning in the teenager's eyes. Good God, he was either at one extremity or the next, never in between.

They carried their bags over to the third port, which was the only one that was remotely busy. Sailors and other workers were shuffling across the dock, sweat causing their shirts to stick to their bodies as if they'd just gone for a swim. The only other civilians were three teenagers that I easily recognized and didn't like one but. There, leaning against a tall pile of wooden crates, stood Argentine, Krad and Freedert in a bikini. Curious since we wouldn't be entering any water for a couple hours. She smiled flirtatiously at the two blondes she was hanging with so it wasn't that much of a myserty. Krad simply looked pissed while Argentine was glaring at Dark through his black sunglasses as though he'd appeared with a shark on his head.

"Geez Dark, way to make us all wait. Poor Freedert here is getting a sunburn - a sunburn! Her pretty skin will be all marred and it's all your fault," he stopped himself when he spotted Daisuke standing next to his purple-haired friend, "Well look who it is! She came? Damn, did you drug her or something?" he teased in a laughing matter. Dark, unfortunately, didn't think it was that funny.

Freedert was glaring openly at the girl standing next to her Leader, as one may be able to call Dark, as if she owned him. It was odd considering she wasn't Dark but his two blonde friends - she wasn't into dark-haired ones. She was probably just so used to chasing outsiders away with her glare on Risa's behalf when they approchaed Dark. It was still intimidating because the redhead would be spending three entire days with her, and this was not the way to start a relationship. Krad arched an eyebrow as he watched Daisuke but he had no reaction whatsoever. Krad always seemed uncaring and impassive, which could be a good thing or a bad thing. He wasn't quite as prone to bully others as his friends but he never showed any type of affection except to his seventeen times removed cousin, Satoshi. They were so "removed" cousins that they were hardly related by blood at all. It seemed useless to call each other cousins.

"I did not, you retard," Dark scoffed, irritated, "Jealous?" he smirked.

Argentine huffed and shook his head while Freedert just flushed in anger and clutched Argentine's arm in her claw-like grasp. She took it as an insult to her person, and in fact, it probably was. A strong-built sailor ran up to them, panting and sweating, and ordered them onto the boat. They were about to leave. Dark grabbed Daisuke's hand and squeezed it fondly, causing the smaller boy to blush until the tone of his face matched his hair. He was dragged by his hand up the ramp, onto the small but sturdy boat, and then forced to sit down on a clean white patio chair. Dark dragged another chair over and sat down next to Daisuke while the other three ganged up around them like a group of vultures around a carcass. Except that vultures actually had a heart.

The boat whistled; sailors, mechanics and members of the cleaning crew shuffled around the deck in a hurry; the waves splashed against the sides of the small boat, spraying the five teenagers and cooling them off; the sun beat down on everyone, hot and searing; a small cat ran across the deck while chasing a small but stealthy mouse. Daisuke watched everything with interest, his eyes betraying this, for the other four teenagers watched him in confusion. They had never met someone so observant of little, irrelevant things. Dark, unlike the other three, found this oddly endearing and he mindlessly reached out to twirl a strand of the gold hair around his index finger. Daisuke snapped out of his daze and blushed again.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Argentine sounded perfectly confused while Freedert just huffed, clearly uncaring. She wanted nothing to do with the odd girl at the moment. She left with a flash of a small smile to go over to the small snack bar nestled in between piles of crates. The vendor smiled perversively at her.

"Are you really that stupid?" Krad intervened before the purple-haired teenager could, "It's not because you've never loved anyone farther than what your dick likes that Dark can't."

Daisuke and Dark reddened down to the root of their hair while Argentine grew furious and a small argument between the two blondes ensued. Dark loving him...? Daisuke couldn't picture it. It didn't make any sense. He and Dai were one, how could Dark hate and love him at the same time? It had to be a sex thing, because the only difference between Dai and Daisuke was a skirt and a wig. But Krad had seemed quite serious and Dark never tried to deny it. In fact, he flashed the redhead a smile that was neither a grin nor a smirk. Just a normal smile that held no subtle message.

The entire ride was quite awkward but also entertaining. Daisuke got a taste of what life was like with the popular people, and although his brain hated it because it was all that he was not, his heart got attached to it. The bickering between the two blondes was funny because it was harmless and goofy in a way. Krad seemed to care deeply about his friends even if he refused to show it and, as Daisuke learned later, always kept them safe. When Freedert accidentally tripped, he was there in a flash to pull her up, even if he hadn't seemed to be paying any attention to her when it happened. Freedert was snappy but she was fiercely defensive of her friends as well, using her tongue as a fierce weapon that could rivalize with a shotgun if necessary. Argentine always kid around like a child looking for a fight and he never seemed to stop laughing, but it was all bark and no bite. He didn't mean it. But then, if they did somewhere have a heart, why did they act so cruely at school? Why did they hurt others on purpose? His head was begginning to spin.

There was a loud shout and Freedert pointed to something in the horizon. Daisuke lifted his head and looked at where she was pointing. There it was! Yes, no doubt about it. There was a large spot in the horizon and already they could distinguish a tall building that was their five star hotel. The water was turquoise and you could see the turtles swimming underneath, their shells shinning brightly as the sun lit them. Pellicans skimmed the surface of the water, their great beaks open to catch any surfacing fish. Daisuke could already see the white, sandy beach that rimmed the entire island, both beautiful and breath-taking. Suddenly he didn't regret coming quite as much.

"Fit for a Princess," Dark purred next to his ear, a grin back on his face. Daisuke yelped and jumped a few feet away, his heart racing. Dark was surprisingly stealthy.

"Wow the school really did their research. I bet there are so many HOT girls on that beach!" Argentine yelled excitedly. Only Daisuke saw Freedert's eyes momentarily fill with bitter tears and he wished he could comfort her. Unfortunately, she hated him at the moment. Plus, as soon as the tears were there she wiped them away and pretended she would be looking forward to the boys she'd be meeting as well. Dark made no comment about the girls whatsoever. For once in his life he only had eyes for one person.

"Paradise island here we come!"


	10. Crap maybe I am gay

**Christmas time...no one's reading and reviewing during this jolly time!! Family time right? But I love comments, they're so nice :'( I guess I'll hafta do without eheee. Happy holidays! Christmas in two minutes, I'm freakin ooooooooooooooout. Damn I LOVE TURKEY**

**Enjoy this chapter completely unrelated to christmas. sorry, it's just not christmas time in my dn angel world right now. It's not very eventiful but it's a little pervy...were gettin there right? thats the important part!**

Paradise Island is an accurate term for what's in front of Daisuke's marvelled eyes. Palm trees sway calmly in the warm breeze while small, colourful birds jump from their branches. Oh how he wished he could stop and paint this scenery! It would be a painting worthy of the Gods, surely. Even Dark's eyes would widen with surprise, not that Dark wouldn't pretend (or not) to love anything Daisuke drew or painted. Had there been a white horse galloping down the beach he might have thought he'd fell off the boat, drowned and gone to paradise. Then he thought, would he even go to paradise? He shrugged. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, he thought.

They were all brought to the hotel by a worker from the boat while an army of sailors dragged their bags inside like mules. They checked in at the front office – which took a while because the lady at the desk was too distracted by trying to hit on Krad to type anything into the system – and then lugged their luggage up the stairs by themselves. They had two rooms to share between them and the redhead suggested the girls have one room and the boys another…not a popular idea. Freedert sneered and the boys (excluding Krad who could care less) all shook their heads.

"Me and Dark can share a room with 'Princess'," Argentine boasted with a pervy smile. Again Freedert looked taken aback and her face flushed with embarrassment and a mixture of anger and jealousy. If only she knew she was loosing to a boy! But Dark was against the idea of sharing the redhead with anyone else.

"In your dreams, Argentine! And only I can call her that so stuff it!" Dark roared defensively. Daisuke flinched, taken aback, and Argentine whined but went into the first room nonetheless. Krad followed, nodding curtly at Dark, and Freedert was the third to go in, looking pleased but considerably disgruntled.

Daisuke was hurried into the second room by a very pressed purple-haired teenager, his luggage dragged inside by a stronger pair of arms. He felt his skirt lift and yanked it down violently, aware that the tape was getting loose around his privates. Fortunately there was a roll of tape safely tucked in between two pairs of pants but he would have to do that alone in the bathroom and unnoticed. And Dark had a nasty habit of keeping at least one eye on him at all times.

"It's only the two of us," Dark pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious," Daisuke responded a little too quickly. Dark raised one dark eyebrow and stalked over like a predator stalking his prey. Daisuke suddenly had the burning urge to flee but was rooted on the spot and couldn't summon the courage to react. He felt a hand wrap around his body, pull him close and settle on his back – very low on his back. The other hand slid behind Daisuke's head and pulled him close to a grin-clad face. He felt his face heat up like a kettle on a stove but again he couldn't react! Why!? he cursed himself and swore mentally. He should be hitting the boy in between the legs but couldn't convince himself to do it.

"You're so cute when you blush," the other sighs in his ear in his usual husky, sensual tone. Daisuke was panicking now because his body was betraying him. But…why was it reacting anyway? The same question plagued his mind over and over again on end but no answer came to mind; or at least, none that satisfied him.

"A-ah, is that so? Well you must be hungry, let's go downstairs and eat," he tried to sound casual but really, it's hard to sound casual when someone is suddenly pinning you to a wall and is looking up at you with flashing eyes that let on quite a bit. Especially when that person is the same sex as you and they think you're a girl when the part of you that is 100% male is at the time starting to show dramatically.

"I am hungry, and my favourite meal's right here."

How tacky, Daisuke snorted. But it had a positive effect on his body and he felt the need to grind against the leg that was inching dangerously close to the intersection of his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fight the un-heterosexual thoughts in his head and burry them somewhere he'd never find them again. His mother would have a heart attack! Oh, and Satoshi, poor Satoshi; if he could see! He'd never look at Daisuke, much less talk to him.

The hand on his back slid further down until it rested happily on the redhead's tense backside; Daisuke yelped cutely and accidentally clutched on Dark's shirt, giving the older teenager the impression he was urging him on. The hand began to grope while the leg slid further up. The younger of the two knew that if he felt what was to be felt he would drop him, tear the wig off and then kill him for being a man and being himself. Dark Mousy was not to be caught doing something queer – EVER. He'd kill the poor little guy for being a witness to such a scene! The leg inched closer, closer…and Daisuke's privates weren't shrinking anytime soon.

"DAAAAAAARK! Don't molest poor little Dai just yet; we're going down to the beach. You don't wanna come? WELL YOU'RE COMING ANYWAY! Freedert, kick the door open if you please."

"Me?!" Freedert shrieked.

"Just let him come out," Krad growled, his voice laced with annoyance. Undoubtedly he'd been forced into going to the beach as well.

Dark pulled away somewhat so Daisuke was standing by himself and his leg had slid out of its position. The hand that had been on his backside slipped away and fell to the teenager's side, clutched into an angry fist. The purple eyes were glinting with anger and bitter disappointment that made Daisuke's heart beat even faster and his hard-on worsen, if that was even possible at that point. He was ready to label himself as bisexual now, for it was clear that Dark was affecting him…he winced. Could he actually be gay? He shook his head violently, in complete denial. Oh he would fight this tooth and nail before admitting to anything.

"We'll be out in a minute you freak, don't blast the door off its hinges. If you interrupt me again during this weekend I'll be throwing you in your beloved ocean with a chair and a glass table tied to your neck," Dark snapped at the boy on the other side of the door. There was a loud thump, followed by a suppressed swear.

"Then I'll see you in Hell, Mouse," Argentine teased. Daisuke had never heard that nickname before; he found it irrelevant and untrue but still sort of cute. He giggled and Dark stared at him crossly, eyebrow raised again.

Dark was about to go to the bathroom to change but the nervous redhead beat him to it, bringing his luggage with him and closing the door in his nose. He yelled and fell on his backside but Daisuke ignored him. What was he going to do? He had purchased a bikini but a) he didn't want to put it on and b) even taped the bulge would be obvious. He scanned the bathroom, praying for a solution. His eyes fell on the shower and he knew what he had to do; he closed his eyes, held his breath, forced the shower on at minimal temperature and jumped in. His eyes snapped open and he yelled from his stomach, a desperate and pained scream. It was so damn cold, like ice! He began to shiver and his whole body felt like it was frozen solid. He could hear Dark knocking on the door nervously, worry laced in his tone of voice. At least the cold water had the wanted effect and soon he was able to get out of the shower, now devoid of his unfortunate curse.

He extracted the tape from his luggage while telling Dark he'd just tripped on a towel. He dropped his wet clothes, tore a small piece of tape from the roll and began to literally tape his genitals to his thighs so tight that it was hard to breathe. Once he was done – and satisfied with the result – he picked up the bathing suit and slipped it on, blushing the whole time. Damn he was pathetic! He didn't even know if it was worth it.

At the last minute he decided to put on a pair of short shorts on top of the bikini bottom, just as an extra defence. He skipped out of the bathroom to where Dark was standing next to the room's door, tapping his foot on the floor. When he saw Dai standing there in his bathing suit, his face drained of color – was it going somewhere else? – and he looked away. Daisuke himself had to look away to avoid another disaster for Dark was wearing nothing but his bathing suit trunks and it left his chiselled chest and sculpted arms to everyone's view. Daisuke felt bitter as he thought of everyone who would be able to ogle him down at the beach, which surprised him. What the hell was happening to him?

They exited the room in silence, something Daisuke had never seen in Dark. The more they hung out together, the more he was turning into this stranger that had a kind heart. Oh, wait. Kind? Heart? Daisuke bit into his tongue to stop the horrible, controversial thoughts encircling his poor, tired mind.

The other three were waiting for them outside, looking impatient. Krad was the only one who wasn't wearing a bathing suit and his strong arms were crossed against his chest like a bodyguard at a club. Freedert was clinging to Argentine's arm as if hoping he'd pay attention to her and look down at her bathing suit (which hardly deserved to be called coverage at all), which he wasn't doing at all. The sun was out and it was perfect weather to go for a swim, therefore the beach was packed with people of all kinds, big and tall, short and squat, men and women, speedos and trunks. All good fun.

"Let's go in the water, okay?" Dark whispered in Daisuke's ear.

Oh, this was going to be fun…….right?


	11. A drowning virgin at the beach

**Haven't written in a while T_T I've been so busy aha...btw, thank you to MysteriousChick666...your comment made me laugh and wanna write :P keep up the...eating a lot of sugar and fudge and candy...very entertaining. **

**Alright so something AWESOME happens at the end of this chapter! Thinking of skipping to the end right now? DONT!! you'll ruin the great climax thing. just spend an extra 4 minutes reading the rest. **

**school start again tomorrow...EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Oh, Dai, you look so…molestable," was Argentine's final choice of words. Daisuke turned tomato-red and crossed his arms over his chest as if to cover the breasts he did not have. Pretending to be a girl for so long must have given him unwanted girl instincts, such as toying with his hair and swinging his hips around. If he'd been aware of doing that at all, he probably would have called the whole thing off at once.

"Act out on those feelings and you'll soon be missing a couple of limbs," Dark barked at his friend, much like an angry, threatened guard dog. His light-haired friend whined but gave up, preferring to go talk to Krad, who was still standing as stiff as…something perverted (GUESS!).

The weather was still warm and toasty, and the wind blew a few particles of sand into Dai's sensitive eyes; he blinked and rubbed his eyes with his hands, groaning. He'd never really been to a beach before, for he didn't especially like showing off his body. You may think Daisuke lacked any self esteem at all, and if so then you would be very right. But he was determined not to let that muddle his plans. Operation Mouse Annihilation was going to be the greatest success since the invention of electricity!

Daisuke was barely used to the blaring light of the sun that he was being dragged lower down the beach, past the soft, white sand and down to the cold, muddy sands near the water. Just the feel of the freezing liquid on his toes made him jump and squeal, accidentally throwing himself at Dark's chest for protection. The older teenager smirked and almost purred in satisfaction while Argentine huffed and glared at the 'couple' over his shoulder. Freedert bounced around in the sand, giggling girlishly for no apparent reason, to Krad's embarrassment, but still Argentine kept his eyes averted from her. The poor girl soon deflated and went to lie down under a red and green parasol next to the other, quieter blonde, without saying a word. Krad sighed and patted her shoulder amiably, something Daisuke never thought he'd see. He was so entranced by the alien affection coming from the usually ice-cold teenager that he was unable to see Dark backing away, eyes twinkling mischievously, and then launch himself forward with a yell.

The water that suddenly surrounded his body was freezing cold and filled with seaweed, sand and little slippery fish who stared back at Daisuke with their round eyes. He batted his arms uselessly and was unfortunate enough to open his mouth underwater in his panic, emptying the contents of his lungs out sooner than he should have. When he felt himself choking, he realized that Dark just might have killed him. Oh, how ironic! He thought glumly. But it was not our young 'hero's' time of death just yet and a set of arms shot into the cold liquid and pulled the drowning boy out with one, quick yank.

Warm air filled Daisuke's lungs as soon as he shot out of the sea. He coughed and coughed until his chest hurt, water spilling out of his mouth. He heard Argentine screaming from the shore and Dark shouting something close to his ear, but he was unable to understand what he said. His ears had been blocked by the water as well and when they unclogged, it was incredibly painful. Finally he managed to stabilize himself and his lung capacity returned to normal. Dark was looking down at him, amethyst eyes wide with…fear? Had Daisuke not almost drowned, he would never have believed it.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry," said the boy in a breathless voice. Daisuke suddenly noticed that he was being pressed against that muscular chest by a pair of strong arms, and that said arms were lightly shaking. His own heart began to race once more and he had to summon all his willpower to keep the blood from heading in the Southern direction. An erection in a bikini: bad idea.

"I'm okay…" he suddenly remembered who had pushed him in, "Why they hell did you do that?"

Dark winced and, before answering, swam them both back to the shore. Argentine was a little ways off, so the tide must have brought Daisuke and Dark pretty far. Odd since the sea looked relatively calm except for the occasional wave here and there. Dark laid him down on the sand and checked his pulse, to the rehead's annoyance.

"I'm alive," he spat.

"Just making sure," the other boy chuckled, "I shouldn't have done that. Sorry," he repeated, letting go of the redhead's wrist.

"Forgiven," he paused, "on one condition."

Dark raised one eyebrow and a small smirk formed itself on his face when he thought of all the perverted things the girl could ask of him. He was beginning to get way too excited, so he had to grunt and move away from Daisuke before it began to show. Argentine was about to arrive, waving his arms, the other two barely three feet behind him.

"Yes, Princess?"

"You have to answer every question I ask from now to midnight truthfully. No refusing allowed," it was his turn to smirk. The other teen's smile fell away and he grunted once more, cocking his head sideways.

"Why?"

"Just promise."

Dark agreed half-heartedly and Daisuke sighed in relief. This was his chance to fulfill his promise to Riku, for he was an honest person and he refused to break his promise to the only girl in school who considered him as a human being. He'd ask all the questions he could think of, weigh and consider the answers without passing judgement, and then, maybe, it would change something. Daisuke was convinced that there was nothing good and honest about Dark, so there was nothing to fear, right?

The three other teenagers arrived, huffing and panting and holding their chests in pain. Argentine was whining like a wounded puppy, his quirky hair messed up and filled up with sand. Freedert, the least athletic of the three, looked as if one of her lungs had imploded and one of her blue eyes twitched unnaturally. How far did they run!? Daisuke wondered uncomfortably. Krad was the fastest to recuperate and bent down next to Daisuke, eyes glued to her face.

"Are you alright, Dai?" he asked politely, "I must apologize for Dark's incompetency and complete lack of tact because he probably won't. If he does anything such as this again, please inform me and I shall put his head somewhere very, very unpleasant," said Krad venomously. Dark stared at the blonde, looking rather horrified, and although Argentine tried to lighten the murderous mood with jokes, it didn't work. Daisuke smiled a little and giggled. It was like Krad cared for his well-being…Daisuke began laughing out loud like a mad man. His four partners sat there, wide-eyed, shaking their heads.

"I think she hit her head," Freedert pointed out when the redhead didn't stop laughing.

"Too much swallowed water," Argentine corrected her smugly. Freedert flushed and hissed through her clenched teeth.

"I think she's just surprised."

Good old Krad had put his finger on it, being the smart boy that he was. He shook his head, muttering something about idiocy, and went to lie down in the sand a ways off without saying goodbye to anyone. Dark leaned down and picked up his 'girlfriend' in his strong arms, causing his cargo to scream and try to kick out. Dark shushed her and flipped her around so that her feet could not come into contact with his face or crotch under any circumstances. Like any other sensible boy, he wanted to protect his crotch from harm at all costs – Daisuke could relate to that!

Dark didn't let go of his cargo until he had found the safest and cleanest chair on the widespread beach and placed her down on it gently, stealing a tiny kiss on Daisuke's soft lips when he pulled back. The redhead's face flared up and he instantly brought a hand up to his lips to touch it, as if to verify the reality of the kiss. Dark watched, amused, his dark hair fluttering about his face and hiding his purple eyes.

"You're surprised? It's just a little kiss," he teased. Then, when he was about to leave to get a water bottle, an odd thought hit him. It was absurd, but, nonetheless, he wanted to test it out and see. It was, after all, possible – probable, not really, "Wait…are you a virgin?"

Daisuke lost all brain functions when the question hit his ears and suddenly the sound of the strong wind, the white seagulls flying about in search of discarded foods and the waves slapping against the shore faded away and there was nothing but thick, choking silence. He wished he could answer that he wasn't in a calm and collected voice. He wished even more it would be true. At his age, most people had had sex at one point, and being a virgin was borderline taboo in the young society. Would Dark push him away if he said he was? Would he laugh? Tease?

"I-I-I…er…m-maybe," he squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Unlike you might think at first glance, Dark did not care so much for a girl's experience in bed unless he was paying for it or was going out with said girl for that very purpose. He didn't even care if they were willing to do it, really, as long as they had something special about them that made his heart beat fast and his stomach flutter as if it was filled with butterflies. Maybe he passed as an asshole because he'd only had the pleasure to meet two such people in his life: Dai, the shy beauty lying in front of him now, and his old childhood friend whom he hadn't seen since he was twelve. His heart clenched at the thought of his old friend and he almost got lost in his memories.

As I was saying, it made no difference to Dark whether Dai was a virgin or not, and by her face he guessed that she thought it would. His heart dropped. Her brother must have told her a bunch of horrible things about him, and he knew it was no more than he deserved. Daisuke Niwa…stirred things within him that made him so damn uncomfortable! And those feelings were so overwhelming that the only way he could get rid of the horrible pain was to hurt him – to keep him far, far away. He didn't deserve any of it, and this was his punishment: the girl he loved was the sister of the boy he tormented relentlessly every school day.

"A virgin huh? How adorable," he purred, leaning forward to brush his lips against Dai's sweet and soft ones, feeling the urge to moan.

Daisuke felt those lips press against his again, more insistent this time. At first he thought of struggling, but slowly his eyes closed and an alien feeling welled up inside him. His lips began unconsciously responding, moving against the other set of lips, the rest of his body reacting favourably as well. His arched his back somewhat and moaned inside Dark's mouth. Daisuke had no idea exactly what he was doing but he knew it felt good – really good! It wasn't like the kiss from Satoshi at all. The feeling of wanting to throw up was so far away, it was hardly more than a memory.

This time, when something wet pressed against his lips, he could only moan again and comply. Dark grunted happily and plunged his hungry tongue into Daisuke's mouth, the overwhelming heat taking over his senses and three quarters of his mind. Their tongue danced together until Daisuke was nothing but s steaming puddle of goo. The kiss could have lasted forever had Dark not decided to slide his hand up Daisuke's tense thigh, sneaking mischievously under the leg of the short shorts, and cup Daisuke's crotch. Oh, what he found wasn't what he expected to find. His head shot back, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights', and his mouth fell open.

"What…the FUCK?"

**mouahahahaha...will he be okay? will daisuke die? will dark commit suicide? will birds start attacking? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT**


	12. Angel hidden by a mask

**So, btw, im writing a yaoi fanfic (FF VII) too, so read up =)**

**My mom has to give the laptop back to the government tomorrow so i dunno where or when im gunna write xD but its oddly fascinating to write and have ppl read it that i just might hafta find a way.**

**Live on, readers, LIVE ON!**

_Meanwhile, farther down on the beach…_

"I think she's hiding something," Freedert stated dryly. Argentine, busy constructing an amateurish sand castle, didn't even look up from his chore.

"You're imagining things, Freedert," said the blonde-haired boy impishly.

"Actually, she may be right," it was Krad who had spoken this time. Since Krad rarely spoke – much less to agree with someone other than himself -, both the teenagers looked up with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, how come?" Argentine seemed annoyed. Krad sighed; Argentine had the habit of being a horrible and uncontrollable skirt-chaser when it came to women who either belonged to someone else or wanted to have nothing to do with him. Emotional masochism.

"I don't know but there's something about her that's not quite right."

Freedert and Krad looked at each other and nodded. The only reason Argentine was oblivious to all of this was because he was too busy listening to his penis to bother using his brain, something he shared with Dark. And, as you may know, the other two weren't far off from the truth.

"Maybe she's part of a sect!" Freedert gasped, causing her to resemble Risa a little bit. Krad shook his head.

"I said she was odd, not deranged. No, it's something more subtle," he pondered. Krad was notorious for always wanting to figure everything out himself. He'd be one kick ass detective had such a thing been of any interest to him.

Sadly for Daisuke, when Krad is on the case, the answer **does **come out eventually. He might as well have been trying to hide from a wolf with steaks strapped to his body.

_Back up the beach with Dark and Daisuke…_

"I SAID: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" the dark-haired teenager roared, leaping off the chair like it was on fire. He swore and backed off a bit more, looking left and right to make sure no one else was around. The only witness to this scene was the sun and there was nothing Dark could do about it.

Daisuke felt…sad, demoralized, lifeless. All his efforts had been in vain after all, and now he was going to die on a secluded island, strangled to death by a vicious boy. He'd never find true love, get married or have children. He would never exact his revenge upon Dark Mousy and everyone would forget he ever existed soon enough. Risa might find his death quite funny, actually. Especially if Dark was the killer.

Dark had found out his secret and he shut his legs closed, too horrified to blush anymore. The sound of the waves down the beach was deafening now and caused his head to spin even more. He just wanted to curl up and be forgotten. But such a thing was impossible because Dark would never let this slip by unnoticed. Oh, absolutely not.

Dark had waited over two minutes for his answer and he was determined to get one soon, before anyone spotted them. His heart was thundering in his chest and, although he appeared furiously mad, he felt betrayed unlike ever before and hurt. He'd been lied to by someone he cared a lot about, maybe even more than just that. He didn't want to scream so loud or scare her – him – to the point of shaking and being unable to speak, but it was in his nature to be harsh. He could have cursed God for making him that way, or his mother for raising him as such, but if there was one thing Dark believed in it was to take responsibility for the things he did. He had a lot of trouble doing it, but he knew one day he'd be able to apologize.

"You're a fucking BOY?" Dark snapped at the small boy. He shied away in the chair, looking anywhere but at Dark's face. He began shaking uncontrollably. He could only nod absently.

"Why would your brother lie-" he paused. Daisuke felt sweat collect all over his body as Dark began putting two and two together and finally pulling out a four. His mouth twitched and his eyes darkened.

"Daisuke Niwa?" he spoke calmly and it scared the hell out of the redhead.

"Y-y-yes?" he stuttered nervously. Dark was still motionless, his mouth rigid.

"We need to talk," the dark-haired teenager said, "Somewhere else. Get your ass up to the room NOW," he yelled at the end of his sentence.

Daisuke yelped and pelted off the chair, not bothering to recollect himself. He dashed up the sand, tripping several times, and then ran like Satan himself was chasing him up to the hotel. He ran right into the automated glass doors – which hadn't opened in time – and blood trickled down the side of his mouth when he entered the lobby, panting. The staff came over to help him up but he pushed them away, went to the elevator and jabbed the 'up' button many, many times. He didn't know if Dark was following him but he didn't dare look back and check. He could have run away elsewhere but on such a small island, there was no way he could hide forever. Plus, Dark had his return ticket for the boat. The elevator finally arrived and he climbed in, pushed the button for their floor, and then ran into their room. He slammed the door shut so hard that he heard the wood crack.

As soon as he was safely inside, he stuffed his hand into his pants and ripped off the tape that had been holding down his once hard genitals – not anymore, fear can get rid of that pretty fast – because he was quite tired of feeling it there. Secret's out, he thought. No need to deny my masculinity any longer! He boasted to himself. He threw the tape into the trashcan and began nervously pacing around the room, waiting for his murderer to enter the room. The white-faced clock on the night stand ticked and ticked some more but still Dark didn't come. After twenty minute, Daisuke sat down on his bed, his heartbeat dropping significantly. He was scared and the wait was turning his inside over, mixing them up and causing vomit to swell up in his throat.

Finally the door opened with a soft click and in came a very tired-looking teenager with ruffled purple hair. Daisuke thought he would a) start yelling again or b) jump over the bed and whack him on the head with an iron, but he did neither. He plumped down on a chair and stared aimlessly at the floor, looking deflated. Daisuke had never seen him like that and it scared him a little. But he might as well enjoy the lasting minutes of his life, however gloomy and imperfect it may be.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Daisuke finally squeaked. Dark laughed bitterly and kicked off his green shoes and white socks with a few swift movements.

"That's funny," was all he said.

"Why is it funny? You hate me, I tricked you; it's only natural that I would foresee murder," explained the redhead solemnly. Dark shook his head and grunted.

"You're very wrong about a lot of things, Daisuke."

It was the first time Dark had ever used his name or talked to him in a tone that did not express hatred or disdain of any kind. He felt his heart flutter in a way that was alien to his and his stomach clench almost painfully.

"Like what?" he breathed through slightly parted lips.

"I'm not saying," Dark muttered.

Daisuke then thanked God for his partial drowning session of earlier, because right after he'd come to he'd had a brilliant idea.

"You promised to answer all of my question until midnight," Daisuke pointed out. Dark's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed to slits. He was hovering dangerously between being mad again or painfully sad like he was really feeling.

"Fine," he barked spitefully. His head was aching but not nearly as much as his heart. It hurt so much…as much as when _she _had died. Stupid girl…leaving him alone to face the world. He let his head fall forward and his bangs slid forward to hide his treacherous eyes. He would answer the boy's questions.

"Why do you hate me?"

Dark's head snapped up at that first question. He was tempted to retort that it was a stupid question, but upon further examination he realized that it wasn't. The redhead, as he was now that he'd slipped his wig off, had a right to be confused and maybe even a little terrified of him. He had a right to be mad, which was probably why he'd pretended to be a girl in the first place. To…break his heart? Dark winced.

"I don't."

Daisuke frowned. His behaviour at school sure told another story and it angered him to think that it had all just been a stupid, immature act for Dark's twisted pleasures.  
His face flushed and his hands curled into fists in the bed sheets.

"Then why did you treat me that way?" screamed Daisuke involuntarily; that had been meant to be said calmly. Again, epic fail.

"Because I was confused," Dark laughed at himself miserably, realizing he'd finally been caught in his own twisted game. He'd gone too far and he was finally expected payment of by this small, weak redheaded boy, "and I hate being confused. It makes me feel weak. And then I felt…frustrated, so I used you to make it go away, because you were the source of it."

Daisuke's brain absorbed all this information, but still he was unable to place or explain everything and it was unnerving. But then, he felt emotions coming from Dark that he never dreamed the man could even have. Was Dark human? It seemed he was. A human with weaknesses and flaws, like all other humans alike. It was almost a little endearing.

"I don't get it," he paused, "Why did I frustrate and confuse you? All I did was greet you!" he basically yelled. The events of his first day flashed before his eyes and he felt like crying about it again, like he had that first night in his bed.

"Have you ever met someone and felt like you were supposed to know each other? Like…you were destined to have them in your life?"

Such profound thoughts, as they were, only made Dark seem all the more human and weak; but to Daisuke, it was like the Demon's mask had fallen off a scathed but living angel, precious and frail. The angel spent so much time pretending he was a Demon that he forgot how to be an angel, and then his wings fell of and left his back raw and bloody. When the mask fell off, and the wings grew again, they were as black as the night sky.

"No, I haven't," the younger of the two swallowed the painful lump in his throat.

"I did, when I met you. And I was so decided upon denying those unnatural feelings that I felt the only way to do that was to hurt you so much that you eventually went away. And then you…it was the same with 'Dai' and it was a girl, so I figured it was alright…she reminded me so much of Mariko," groaned Dark.

Dark had promised he would never cry again the day she died at his own father's hands. Crying, it seemed, was an infliction that reduced his importance in the eyes of those in his family and the ones who called themselves his friends. The warm tears had spilled once and it was over her – never another! He had promised to her when she was well up in the sky. He'd never believed that there was a heaven, but the thought of her disappearing completely mortified him, so for that reason alone he pretended it did exist. Don't get confused, he was hardly religious, and probably never would be. Daisuke, as soon as he'd woken him up in chemistry class, had shaken all of his beliefs and for once, Mariko left his mind. It scared him shitless.

Daisuke, for his part, didn't know who Mariko was, but he did comprehend that Dark had feelings for him and, being ashamed of liking another boy, he'd gone into a high state of denial. It was dangerous to deny something as crucial as one's sexuality and it could also have massive effects on one's attitude and actions. But it was unbelievable to think that Dark, the perfect, handsome, popular boy was in love with little, loser Daisuke. All those weeks he'd been blaming himself for his failures at school when, this time, it might not have been all his fault. He would have understood Dark, and maybe taken the time to get to know him, but to him it was unacceptable to bully someone so bad because the bully had personal problems like that. He never deserved it! Daisuke was fuming inside his mind.

"So be honest!" he exclaimed heatedly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he was exerting on them. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and he had no idea why. Was he finally going crazy?

Dark saw tears in the ruby-like eyes and his heartbeat sped up drastically. It was all his fault and he knew it; but he felt as though it was wrong of him to feel bad when he'd been the one to be tricked. Then again, what goes around comes around. If the tears started to flow, he wouldn't be able to keep his cold demeanour. The boy wanted honest, and the purple-haired teenager figured he owed it to himself to finally be honest. He didn't want to hide from himself any more than he wanted to continue acting like an asshole for the 'fun' of it.

"It means I think I have feeling for you, you stupid brat," he commented gruffly. Who's the queer boy now? Dark thought glumly. He felt like a pathetic fool.

Daisuke's heart momentarily skipped a beat, and his face flushed for a reason other than anger. His hands unfurled themselves from the bed sheets but the tears remained in his eyes nonetheless. It was so unreal to the little redhead – so overwhelming!

Then there was the question: did he have feelings for Dark? At first, it sounded absolutely absurd; but, he had been so glad to see Dark standing over him when he almost drowned, his voice dipped in worry and fear. Those kisses felt so right and good, and just dirty enough for his liking. His body clearly agreed with Dark, which was a little embarrassing for Daisuke, but what of his heart? Its irregular beating and fluttering might be an indication.

Dark was waiting for a rejection, a slap, a kick, a punch, a lecture – anything heart breaking. He was undeserving of such an angel's love and he'd accepted that a while back when he stole the poor lunch one day. He'd felt so damn horrible, watching Daisuke's hurt eyes and hearing his stomach cry out painfully. But then Satoshi had come, and mixed feelings accompanied that. On one hand, he was making Daisuke happy, but on the other he was clearly smitten with someone Dark knew he wanted all to himself. It made him so mad! He was secretly delighted when the little redhead sent Satoshi packing one night and the 'couple' had broken up.

Daisuke decided to surprise him.

"Then, I think I may have feelings for you too…Dark," he smiled shyly, wondering if he'd said it right. His first instinct had been to use Dark's last name, but how inappropriate is it to call someone you like such?

And then, at three twenty-three pm on that day, two teenager's life changed.

To put it in a few words, Dark was surprised beyond words while his heart made victorious clenches in his poor, mistreated chest. He'd been a man cursed with loneliness until then, and the liberation was such a drastic change that he actually jumped three feet in the air and dashed to the bathroom, leaving Daisuke confused and alone upon the bed. He panted as if he'd just ran a thirty mile marathon and slid down the wall until his backside rested against the bathroom's cold tiles. He breathed in deeply, and the air seemed so much fresher to him.

"Uhm, Dark? A-are you alright? I did it wrong didn't I…" he trailed off in a half exasperated cry. He had wanted, beyond anything else, not to screw this up.

"No!" Dark pulled the bathroom door open, alarmed, and saw Daisuke standing in the doorway, eyes teary again, "You did fine. I just didn't expect you to share my feelings…"

Daisuke smiled.

"You're a lot different than what you let on, you know. A lot more approachable," he giggled a bit.

Dark smiled a little too

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

An unfortunate Angel was dragged down to Hell by an evil Demon at dusk, and to irk God, the Devil tortured his Angel for seven days and nights on end. The Angel cried to be released, but he was nothing but a pawn in the game played between two greater entities.

At night, in his cell, the Angel plotted his escape. On the morning of the Eight Day, he made a mask out of the stone from his walls, earth from his floor, and his own red blood that he cut out of his arm. The Demons, confusing him for one of his own, let him out of the cell and went to look for the escaped Angel. The Angel should have returned to his home, but he was curious of the Demon's way of life, and so he stayed. For centuries he stayed within Hell, watching, observing, learning, until finally he forgot all he had known before his arrival in Hell. In his head, he was a Demon and he acted as such. His white wings fell to the ground, torn and leaving his back open and bleeding profusely. He buried them for he no longer remembered what they were, and the mask welded itself to his face from the flames within his own heart.

One day, another Angel was captured and put in the very cell he had used. He was curious of this odd, winged creature, and so he went down to visit it once when the guards were asleep. As soon as he saw the other, light-haired Angel, the mask cracked and fell to the floor, destroyed beyond repair. The other Angel stared but said nothing. The Angel was distraught when he saw his perfect, immaculate face and realized that he was not like the other Demons. He was like the boy in the cell, and with that realization, pain seared through his spine as his wings grew once more, this time black as soot to show that he had walked both paths, an eternal sign of his mistakes. He returned to the cell the next night and, using his black wings, broke the other Angel from his cage.

Together they flew back to Heaven, and never once did the two Angels leave each other afterwards. He was different, and never quite accepted, but always the light-haired Angel told him that was alright.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Far away from the island…_

"You don't deserve wings, you poor fool. Nor will I allow you to take his."


End file.
